


Where the Moonlight Leads

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Varian is such a moonpie, moon varian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: After a whole year of research and discovery, Varian finds no answers or leads to freeing his father from the amber. Desperate to save his only family, Varian resorts to magic and steals the moonstone, betraying Rapunzel and the gang. Now that Varian is on the loose with the powers of the moonstone, it's up to Rapunzel and her friends to find Varian and retrieve the moonstone before Varian follows down a path he can't turn back from.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), varian and friends
Comments: 56
Kudos: 91





	1. Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> So I have always loved the theory and concept of Varian with the moon powers, and now I finally have a PLOT. So yeah basically this is an AU where Varian did come along on the trip with Rapunzel but still betrays her bc boy is desperate and wants his daddy back.  
> And now I'm back with a new story and new adventure. Hope you enjoy! :)

Rapunzel was in complete shock. Varian stood before her, with the moonstone in his hands.  
“VARIAN?” Rapunzel cried. Eugene and Cassandra stood aghast. Varian’s clothes transformed into a black armor, as strong as the rocks. Blue spikes covered his sleeves. And his hands were covered in black gloves. His eyes and hair stripe glow bright blue. His hair was turquoise.  
Varian chuckled maliciously, “I told you Rapunzel. I don’t care for you. I don’t care for the welfare of Corona, nor this kingdom. All I care about is saving my family.” 

“But Varian,” Rapunzel cried as she tried to reason with him, “we told you we would find a way to free your father!”  
“And how’s that turned out! We have traveled for a year now, and we found NOTHING! I researched everything I could about the amber and nothing! There is no scientific solution to my mess! I don’t approve of magic but if it’s the only way to save my father then so be it! Your magic could not save him. So I guess this will.” 

Rapunzel starts walking toward him, “Varian, please?” She begged. 

Varian shot multiple rocks toward her, “STAY BACK!” Rapunzel loses her balance and falls into Eugene’s hands.  
Eugene frowned, “Varian!”  
“How’s it going over here?” Lance barged in, and unfortunately at the wrong time.  
“Not now Lance,” Eugene grits his teeth. Adira could see what was happening and charged toward Varian with her sword. Varian easily fought back by spurting black rocks in her path. A rock grows and pushes Adira’s sword out of her hand into mid air. Varian catches it. Varian runs through the entrance to escape his once close friends. Rapunzel runs after him.  
“Varian stop!” Rapunzel yelled. Varian just kept running.  
King Edmund saw Varian running through the hallways, “Varian! Enough of this! What would your father think of this?”  
Varian stopped. Just hearing about his father broke his heart. All he wants is his father back. All he wants is to clean up his mess. All he wants is to make him proud. Why are they so against him wanting to save his father? Varian arched his eyebrows when he heard Rapunzel coming through. He’s had enough of these fake friends. He looks once more at Rapunzel. She held out her hand crying, “Please.”  
“I have nothing left to lose Princess.”  
Varian ran across the bridge and before he left for good, he raised the Shadow blade and cut the bridge down. Varian puts the sword in his scabbard, and walks away.


	2. I'm Taking This Road and I'm Not Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang get ready to leave the Dark Kingdom. Varian makes a decision on which path to follow: Science or Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is totally handling Varian's betrayal well! (I said so sarcastically) 
> 
> Lol enjoy.

Eugene walked over to Rapunzel. Ruddiger rested on Eugene’s shoulder, saddened by his human’s sudden betrayal. Eugene placed his hand on Rapunzel, “Rapunzel, are you okay?” 

Rapunzel turns to face Eugene, she had a big smile on her face, but Eugene could see through it. 

“I’m totally fine!! I’m fine,” Rapunzel said barely keeping a calm tone, “I mean the moonstone is gone now. So that’s it then. We don’t have to worry about it anymore. The journey is over. We can go home now. So let’s just go home and forget this whole thing ever happened.” Rapunzel marched away still acting like everything’s fine. Eugene and Ruddiger exchanged concerned looks, “Yea. She is NOT fine.” 

“Well the caravan is broken! And we have no transportation! How are we going to get back to Corona?” Cassandra asked. 

King Edmund appears with his own horse Domino and four others, “With them.” He patted Domino’s nose. 

Rapunzel thanked Edmund for giving them horses to ride. They weren’t the quickest way to get back to Corona, but they will have to do. 

"I’ll be coming along as well. If we encounter the moonstone, you might need some help.” Edmund said. He grabbed Eugene by the shoulders, “And also spend a little more time with my son!” Edmund smiled. 

Eugene laughed nervously, “Great dad.”

Adira decided to go her own separate ways, “I’m just going to scout the lands. If I ever spot Varian, I will alert you.” Adira said her goodbyes and left. 

“So long, you beautiful, strong, independent woman,” Lance said as he shed a single tear. 

“Rapunzel, what are we going to do if we see Varian again?” Cassandra asked, but Rapunzel just shook her head, “Cass, I want to help him. And I’m ready to be there for him when he wants help, but it seems like he doesn’t. So I think it’s best we just ignore him for now.” 

“But Raps, how is he even going to get home! He wants to save his father but how can he if he doesn’t even know what he is doing?” 

“Cass, he’s a smart boy. Soon he’ll come to his senses and realize this all just crazy and stupid, and he will return to us. I’m sure he’ll cool down.” 

“And what if he doesn’t?” 

Rapunzel widened her eyes. She didn’t want to think of the dangerous acts Varian could perform with the moonstone, she just wanted hope. All he wants is to save his father, surely he won’t do anything drastic like get the revenge he so desired. Rapunzel’s eyes met Cassandra’s, “He will.” Rapunzel walked off. 

Eugene came up to Cassandra, “Don’t worry Cass. If he really wanted to get his revenge on us, he would have killed us earlier. I think he’s capable of change, but…” Eugene places his sword in his scabbard, “doesn’t hurt to take precautions.” Cass nodded and followed him to the horses. She sat on the horse and held the reins, signaling the horse to go. 

_________

Varian walked through the fields and grass. He tried to spurt a rock from the ground, which came out abruptly, almost impaling Varian. He stepped back and looked at his hand, “Whoa! I could get used to this.” 

Varian laughed as he spurted more rocks from the ground. He was having so much fun. “I never knew magic powers could be so cool!” Magic. The thought of magic just made him shake. Is he really doing this? Is he really going to depend on magic now? Well, what has science proved? It proved to create nothing but destruction. He destroyed Old Corona countless times. He may have killed his own father with it. Maybe alchemy really was dangerous, but with magic he can fix all that! Is it time he opened his heart up to magic? Maybe magic is his destiny, not alchemy. 

Varian took off his goggles, the ones his mother wore before him, and placed them on the ground, “I am no longer an alchemist,” Varian shot a rock from the ground, sending the goggles up to the point, breaking the lens. 

“I am the Moonstone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was dreading writing this chapter because I couldn't think of anything cool to do, and I knew it was just them leaving and then Varian took over my writing brain and did THAT! Yea, I'm just as surprised as you guys and I can't wait to see where this story will go!


	3. Forget The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets Clementine, one of the loyalists of Saporia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is such a devious little bastard isn't he?  
> Also writing sassy villain Varian is so much fun!   
> Enjoy.

Varian came upon the old Saporian cart. This was the spot where that memory wand was used on Rapunzel by accident, when her and Cass had a fight . The village looks abandoned. The black rocks were driving the people away. Varian touches one of the rocks and it glows. He could feel the power surging through his veins. His eyes turned pure black. He became lost in the power. 

One of the Saporians preparing their hot air balloon noticed the young blue haired boy touching the rock. She was a short woman, had long grey hair in braids. She walked over to the boy to see what was happening. 

Varian is lost in the magic. As he stood there, more rocks grew around him. The woman watching could not believe her own eyes. This boy is connected to the rocks! She walked up to the child, dodging the black rocks. She placed her hand on his shoulder, scared she might trigger him. 

Varian let go of the rock. He flinched and stepped away from the woman. He gasped, “Who are you?” 

The Saporian woman answered, “I am Clementine.” 

“I’m Varian.” Clementine observed the boy. She circled around him, intrigued by his magic. Varian felt uncomfortable by her looking, “Hey, uh do you mind?” 

Clementine placed a finger on her chin, “Your hair is very unnatural.”

Varian looks up at his hair and frowns at her, “What do you want?”

Clementine noticed his one blue hair stripe glows bright blue when he gets mad, “Well, you seem very unstable so I’m just going to step away...And start heading to Corona!” 

Varian’s eyebrows raised, “Why-why are you going to Corona?” His concerns grew deeply. 

“I’m going to free a buddy of mine out of jail!” She said as she put her bags of food inside the hot air balloon, “and then we are going to take down the King and take back what is rightfully ours. Oh yes, Saporia will rise again!”

“Hm.” Varian watched the hot air balloon. What an interesting and fast invention of transportation. He could use that to get to Corona quicker. Varian grinned. 

He walks up to Clementine, “So, what is this crazy contraption?” Varian dragged his finger across the ridge of the gondola. He plays with the dust between his index finger and thumb. 

“It’s a hot air balloon. It provides a fast trip to anywhere. You could be in any place you want before the sun even sets.” 

“Anywhere huh?” Varian placed his hand on his chin as a devious idea planted in his head. 

Varian took note of the memory wand still left by the apothecary cart. He took the wand from the cart and hid it behind his back as he casually whistled over to Clementine. 

“You know, you’re not the only one who has a personal vendetta against Corona.” 

Clementine stepped away from the balloon, “You hate the Coronians too?” She was interested in what he had to say. 

“Yeah. Yeah. The King turned the whole kingdom against me to hide his previous mistakes. Pinning blame on an orphaned boy. Such a low.” 

Clementine looks at the orphaned boy in pity. He seemed like a pretty powerful boy with nowhere to go. His powers would come in handy. He definitely has a strong enough motivation to take down Corona, “You know boy, your powers could really be useful in taking Corona down.” 

Varian raised one eyebrow, nodding in agreement, “Yea. Yea I could,” Again Varian smirked as he revealed the wand he held in his hand. “But I’m not stupid enough to let you use me for power!” Varian pointed the wand at Clementine, and before she could react, Clementine was zapped in the forehead by the wand and shook her head. Varian asked her who she was to test her memory. 

“I don’t...I don’t remember,” she answered. 

It worked! It actually worked! Magic really was more helpful than his scientific inventions. Varian threw the wand on the ground. He placed his hands on Clementine’s shoulders, acting like a gentleman, “Uh...are you okay miss? You seem lost.” 

“I am lost. I don’t know where I am. And I can’t seem to remember.” 

“Well, you seem like you could use a place to stay.” Varian pointed at a cabin, unaffected by the black rocks, “That seems like a homey place.” 

“Ohhh it does. Why thank you young man. And may I say, your hair glows as bright as the moon.” Varian placed his hands on his hips and smiled as he watched the woman walk to the cabin. Varian waved goodbye to her, barely holding in his laughter, “ALRIGHT. TAKE CARE!” 

As soon as she was out of earshot he laughed, “HA! THAT WAS SO EASY!” He ran up to the hot air balloon and quickly figured out how it works. 

He pulled the burners counter-clockwise and the balloon rose from the ground, “Whoa!” He was astounded by the technology of the hot air balloon. “Reminder, study the hot air balloon so I can build one myself,” he took a mental note. Varian was high up in the air. He enjoyed the breeze he felt on his face. He spread his arms like wings, “THIS IS SO GREAT! I FEEL LIKE A BIRD!” 

The beautiful sight of the sun and clouds caught Varian’s attention, “Next stop: Corona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind the fic trivia  
> I again, had no idea where I was going with this and then again villain Varian takes over and does that! Varian's been doing some real naughty stuff since he took that moonstone.   
> Anyway the story is really coming together and I CANNOT wait to share what I have in store!  
> And we may be seeing Clementine's "buddy" real soon!


	4. Clear The Track It's My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and her friends stop by a cabin to rest, where they meet up with an old friend. Varian pays King Frederic a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian needs to chill.  
> Also this chapter went way longer than I expected but hey! Varian demanded the sassy spotlight and I had to give it to him!

Rapunzel struggled to keep her eyes opened. The gang had been travelling all night. Eugene rode his horse a little closer to Rapunzel, “Uh Blondie. Maybe we should stop somewhere. You know, take a little break.” Cass and Lance agreed. 

Rapunzel nodded, “Okay. I guess we could use a break,” She looked around the fields and grass. It seemed empty. She kept looking until she spotted an old cabin near a river, “There!” 

She led her horse to the cabin and everyone else followed suit. 

______

The hot air balloon had finally reached the destination of Corona. It came to a gentle stop on the ground. Varian let out a big smile, taking a good look at the kingdom he once called home. He hopped out of the balloon and yelled, “I’M BACK!” However, there were no answers. Varian looked around once again, his smile disappeared, “Hello?” 

The Capital was never this quiet. In fact, it was always bustling with noise and people partying all the time, but this time it was different. “Hm? Where is everyone?” Varian’s head clicked when he remembered the real reason he came, to free his dad. He readied to leave for Old Corona but then came to a stop. He looked to the castle behind him. Right there. Just right there was where that old cruel King Frederic roamed around being praised for being a lazy party King. Varian’s feelings toward Corona and the King returned. Sharp large rocks grew from the ground. The ground shook and Varian immediately calmed down. He looked up at the tall black rocks that grew right before him. The rocks grew with his emotions. The more angry he was, the larger they grew. Varian looks at his hands, “I have more power than I realize.” 

Varian smirked and looked at the castle once more. “Why not go visit Freddy and have a little fun?” His father can wait a bit more, why not have a little fun first? 

______

They had finally arrived at the cabin. Cassandra immediately went up to the door to open it but Rapunzel held out her hand in front, “Cass, wait. Someone might be living here.” 

“Well, can we hurry up and knock already? I’m tired and I’m starving. Baldy over there finished up half the food,” Cass said tilting her head toward Lance, who looked at the ground with guilt while eating a sandwich. 

Rapunzel knocks on the door. A second later the door opens and a short gray haired lady opens the door, “Hello.” 

“Um hi,” Rapunzel greeted her, “I’m so sorry to bother you Miss, but my friends and I have been travelling all night and we were hoping if you would let us rest here for a while, and find some food to gather for the rest of our trip?” 

“Oh of course,” the old lady laughed, “Help yourselves to anything in this cabin that could help you. And there’s some cookies and fruit on the table if you’d like.” 

“Thank you so much.” Rapunzel said and let everyone go inside the cabin. When they came to the kitchen, they were surprised to see an old friend. 

“Hello Sundrop,” Adira said as she dipped a cookie in her milk and took a bite from it. 

“Adira!” They all said in unison. 

______

King Frederic had a big turnout in the throne room. It was just one of those days when the citizens had a request for something to improve their jobs, home, and kingdom. Frederic wanted to follow through on Rapunzel’s wish to improve the Kingdom and help the people get what they needed. So far, it was going well. Feldspar asked if he could work on improving the servants’ shoes for extra money, to which Frederic agreed. 

The next citizen came up, but before she states her request, a large black rock spurts through the castle floor. The lady steps back and the guards immediately go up to the throne, protecting the King. 

“Black rocks?” Frederic asked, confused. He had thought the rocks had disappeared when Rapunzel finally held control over them. Wait! He smiled. Does this mean Rapunzel had returned from her journey, “Rapunzel?” He asked with hope. 

“No. No. But I wouldn’t expect you to get that guess right.” A young scrawny blue haired boy leaned against the castle door, arms crossed.  
The turquoise hair was unfamiliar, but those bright blue eyes were recognizable anywhere , “Varian!” Frederic exclaimed. 

“Wow. You actually remembered me.” Varian’s voice deepened, not holding back his mockery. 

Frederic eyed the boy as he walked down the hall. The people on each side of the room trembled as he walked past them. With each step he took, a rock grew. By the time Varian made it to the steps where the guards stood guarding the throne, a trail of rocks were made behind him. 

“Awww you really think these guards can keep me restrained,” Varian snorted. Varian held his hands in front of his face, creating two big rocks crossing each other, defending himself from the guards. One of the guards hit the rock with his sword, shattering it to a million pieces. The King and everyone in the castle gasped. Varian smirked, crossing his arms. When the guards walked around the rocks they saw Varian had left. Everyone was in a state of panic. 

Frederic shifted his eyes back and forth, looking for the child. 

“BOO!” Varian’s head hung upside down from a rock on the ceiling. 

Frederic stumbled backwards into his throne. Varian drops to the ground, sticking the landing. He knitted his eyebrows downward. There was a crazy look in his eyes, his smile full of malice. Frederic glared at the boy, trying to stay courageous in front of his people and Varian, but there was no doubt he feared Varian’s next move. 

Varian laughed maniacally as he slid his finger across the throne’s arm. Angered by Varian’s unwelcome visit to the throne room, he snaps, “What do you want Varian?” 

Varian pouts his lips, “Awww still asking that same old question again. Looks like someone still needs to work on their attention skills,” Varian laughed, talking to the King as if he were a baby. Frederic growled, not appreciating the inappropriate attitude that was being displayed in his throne room. Not to mention in front of his royal subjects, “It’s about your father again?” 

Varian leans into the King’s face, “REALLY?!” 

He said so sarcastically and maniacally. Varian drummed the top of the throne. “HA! Well looks like your daughter isn’t the only powerful human being in all the seven kingdoms anymore.” With each word he said his tone became more unsettling. The pitch of his laughter rose higher. His voice finally came to his more normal tone, “No seriously. It is a miracle! That you kept this kingdom alive and well.” 

_____

From underneath in the dungeons, the guard on duty was near Andrew’s cell. 

Stan came down, “We need you upstairs! Varian’s back! And he is not on our side this time.” The guard joined Stan and ran off. 

Andrew took this as a window of opportunity to escape. When the guard wasn’t looking, Andrew took the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang looks like Andrew has some plans. Wonder what he's up to?


	5. A Heart as Fragile as The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira tells Rapunzel and the gang of information she learned regarding Varian. Varian fights against the guards and Andrew, who tries to steal the Moonstone for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting intense!! Also Andrew and Varian fight scene!!!!   
> Enjoy people.

Rapunzel, Edmund, Cassandra, Eugene, and Lance watched as Adira munched on her apple. 

“Well, aren’t you going to say something,” she asked with her mouth full. 

“What are you doing here?” Eugene asked. 

“The same as you. Resting and eating.” 

Rapunzel sat on a chair next to Adira, “Uh, who exactly is that woman who lives in this cabin?”

“I don’t know. I found this cabin empty when I first came here, but after I went out to find some food, I returned here and saw her sitting in the kitchen. I didn't want to say anything so I let her stay.” 

“Wait! You let a COMPLETE stranger stay with you?” Eugene yelled. 

“Relax, she’s harmless. And may have forgotten her memory because she doesn’t even remember who she is.” 

Rapunzel found this weird. A random old lady in the woods with no memory of who she is sounds fishy. Something must be going on here. 

“Uh Raps,” Cass said. 

Rapunzel gasped when Cassandra walked over to her with a wand that seemed oddly familiar to her. It was the memory wand! 

“She must have used that on herself by accident.” Rapunzel glared at the wand. 

“Or someone used it on her,” Adira said. 

Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows downward, “What?”

“I asked this lady what she was doing here. She told me she was lost and didn't know where to go. She mentioned a young boy with turquoise hair and armor made of rocks pointed out the cabin for her,” Adira said, emphasizing on the rocks of armor part. 

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, “No. No. You don’t think Varian erased her memory.” Rapunzel’s voice cracked. She refused to believe Varian would do anything like that. 

Eugene could read her thoughts, “Blondie, you okay?” 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Rapunzel frowned, “Adira did she say anything else about Varian?”

“Hmm. She did mention he boarded a hot air balloon and floated away. And I did see a couple more out there. Maybe we can take one of those back to Corona and find Varian.”

“Then that’s it then. We are flying to Corona!” Rapunzel exclaimed. Rapunzel took the memory wand and squinted at the name engraved on the wand. The name “Clementine” was on it. Rapunzel caught Clementine joining them in the kitchen, “Clementine?” 

Clementine looked at her confused. 

Rapunzel showed her the wand, “Your name is Clementine.” 

___________

Varian shot one rock right after another. The guards were exhausted from constantly dodging the rocks. The citizens run to different areas in the castle, avoiding the rocks and fighting as much as possible. Varian became exhausted as well. He knelt on the ground, trying to conserve his energy. A guard took this as an opportunity to strike but when he did, Varian unsheathed his sword and clashed it against the guard’s sword. The sword shatters, and Varian sticks out his leg, tripping the guard. Varian stood up and picked up Shadow Blade, “You’re going to have to do better than that.” 

_______

Among the chaos, Andrew was able to sneak into the throne room, but when he got there it no longer looked like the clean fancy throne room it had once been. There were sharp black rocks everywhere. The banner with the Corona sun had been ripped in half. He saw several of the citizens hiding in the hallways and other rooms. Frederic and Arianna were occupied with keeping the people calm. He looked into the throne room and saw two guards still fighting Varian. Andrew watched as Varian smoothly dodged the guards’ attacks and fought with the rocks. Andrew whistled, “That kid has some great moves! This can make conquering the kingdom easier.” Andrew could use some of that moon power, but obviously that kid wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Andrew picked up a knife from the ground and charged toward Varian. 

________

Varian pushed the guard with his sword, crashing him into the King’s throne, “HAD ENOUGH?!” Varian was done and tired of the fighting now. Besides the moon powers being drained, fighting the guards wasn’t much of a challenge. 

A knife had scratched Varian’s arm, but no harm was done except for the knife that had broken easily when it came in contact with Varian’s armor. Varian looked confused. Has anyone not learned he is practically indestructible? He looked behind him and saw Andrew standing there. His mouth agape, eyebrows raised, “What?” 

Varian faced him, flicking the remains of the knife off his sleeve. 

Andrew walked down the floor, “Hey kid, you and I could really make a good team. You know, we could take this kingdom down together. Rule side by side,” Andrew spoke with a manipulative tone that Varian could hear easily. This guy wanted to use him for his power. He glared at Andrew as he came closer to Varian. 

“Come on, with my brains and your power, we could take down the King easily.” 

Brains? This guy couldn’t even steal the Herz Der Sonne journal without getting caught. Varian did it easily with the Princess’ help. Varian has both the brains and the power. This guy has nothing. As Andrew spoke, Varian noticed Andrew had his eyes on the moonstone. Andrew didn’t want to work with him, he wanted to kill him and take the stone for himself. 

“Come on kid,” Andrew smirked as he reached his hand to grab the moonstone, “just you and me.” Andrew tried to pull the moonstone from Varian, but the moonstone reacted and pushed Andrew, sending him against the wall. Varian screamed as the moonstone sparked a great energy in the room. It stung his chest and he knelt to the ground. Andrew watched in shock as he saw the Moonstone was perfectly intact in his chest. The Moonstone was connected to Varian and could not be removed. 

Varian groaned in anger. He shot Andrew a sharp glare. He was not happy and in great pain. More rocks sprouted from the floor, almost impaling Andrew. Varian picked up his sword and touched the floor with his other hand, summoning a blunt rock to come under him. Varian stood on the rock and moved it across the floor. He was now hovering above Andrew. He raised his sword and screamed. Andrew held his hands out as defense. The Moonstone once again reacted and stunned Varian, causing him to drop his sword. 

The sword dropped to the floor, and Varian fell off the rock. Andrew reached for the sword and now had it in his hands. He points to Varian’s chest, “I got you now!” Andrew laughed, but Varian refused to be brought down by his own sword. He placed both his hands on the floor, sprouting rocks from the ground near Andrew. Afraid of being hit by them, Andrew backed away, slicing the rocks in half. Varian and Andrew both stared in amazement as the rock’s top half slid on the ground.   
Varian blinked, “Only the black rocks can be destroyed by another black rock. Fascinating.” 

Andrew laughed. He attacked Varian, but Varian quickly reacted and shot two rocks in front. Andrew sliced through them with ease. Varian bit his lip. He didn’t know what to do. He had to get his sword back somehow. While Varian tried to come up with a plan he continued sending rocks in front of him. Behind him. At Andrew. He was terrified.

“OW!” Varian winced when he felt pain on his arm. Wait, pain! He looked at his right arm and saw that his armor had been cut. He was bleeding. 

______

Andrew looked at the wound he had caused on Varian. Andrew shifted his eyes to the sword. Of course! The only weapon that can cause an injury to the Moonstone is the black rock itself. One stab to the heart with the Shadow Blade and Varian would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good Lord, turns out Varian isn't as indestructible as he thought.


	6. Meeting the old Friends and Losing the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with no choice, Varian uses the Decay incantation. Rapunzel and the gang find Varian and try to stop him from doing further damage. Adira and King Edmund reunite with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a long chapter. We got Varian angst! We got New Dream! We got some old favorites who never got enough screen time!  
> Enjoy!

For the first time in his life, Varian felt vulnerable. He didn't know what to do! He didn’t know how to defend himself! The rocks were useless when the Shadow Blade was in other hands. Varian’s eyes shifted left and right as he tried to think of a solution. Then he remembered the Decay Incantation. Varian knits his eyebrows downward and stares straight at Andrew, who was running toward him. He wished he didn’t have to use this. He knows how deadly this incantation is, and honestly didn’t know what could happen to him if he used it. Rapunzel had trouble controlling it last time she used it to escape the Great Tree. What if he can’t control it? What if he can’t snap out of it?  
He took a deep breath, “Wither and decay,” 

Andrew came to a halt when he noticed Varian’s eyes turn pure black, as if the darkness had taken over him, “What the?”  
The whole throne room became dark blue.  
“End this destiny,” Varian continued speaking the incantation. A tear came down his cheek.  
Andrew dropped Shadow Blade and fell to his knees, coughing and having trouble breathing. What was this dark magic?  
“Break these earthly chains.”  
Andrew tried to get up and this time, all he focused on was trying to escape.  
And set the spirit free!”  
Andrew ran towards the door, endlessly coughing. He didn’t even notice Shadow Blade dropped on the floor.  
“The spirit free.”  
Andrew breaks free of the door and inhales the fresh air from the outside. The inside of the castle had darkened completely.  
Varian stood in the middle of the castle floor, eyes still black as if he was still in a trance. Andrew could see how deathly Varian is when he digs deep into his powers. “So when he speaks that incantation he could automatically destroy anyone or anything,” Andrew said while peeking through the door watching Varian standing there. 

____  
“Woo hoo! We finally made it!” Rapunzel looked at the ground below. They had finally made it to Corona.  
The streets were empty and quiet. It was as if the whole city was dead.  
“Huh? Where is everybody?” Lance scratched his head.  
“Maybe they are at the castle. You know how the King has an audience almost everyday.” 

“THAT’S what you think!”  
Rapunzel and the others whirled their heads to a man hiding in the shadows of his opened door. The figure opened his door a little more to reveal himself.  
“Xavier!” Rapunzel said with glee.  
“Princess! Your return brings me great joy.”  
“Hey Xaves! What about us? Don’t our return bring you great joy too!” Eugene said with a little sarcastic tone.  
Xavier shook his head, ignoring him, “Princess. There is a great dilemma back at the castle.”  
Rapunzel frowns, “Let me guess? Varian.”  
“He’s gone mad! Attacking the guards and the King with the Moonstone.”  
Rapunzel gasped. Eugene quickly reassured her, “Can you tell us what exactly happened?” He asked sharply.  
Xavier nodded, “Everyone fled to different rooms in the castle. Varian fought with those destructive black rocks and a sharp sword made of the same rocks. He was difficult to take down.”  
Rapunzel stumbled and held to the table for balance. She hated what she was hearing. They all stood in silence. Finally Adira broke it, “Okay, well how about Edmund and I pay a visit to Quirin’s house and see what the situation is. I want to pay my respects to my old brother.” Edmund took his crown off, “I would be happy to join you, and see where my former knight made a home.” 

Lance and Cassandra joined Xavier to go find Varian at the castle. Eugene turned to Blondie, who was leaning against the table, He walked over to her, his voice soft, “Blondie are you okay?”  
“I-I really thought he had changed.” Rapunzel choked on her words. Eugene’s eyebrows curved, looking at the love of his life crying and filled with heartbreak, it broke his heart. He took her hand, “Rapunzel, sweetheart, look. I know things seem dark right now. And I know Varian is in a really dark place right now, but he’s just lost. He’s mad. He’s angry. He feels alone. He’s….young. He doesn’t know how to handle his emotions very well.” Rapunzel looked up at Eugene, “But I know he’ll find his way back to the light. With a little help from his friends.” Eugene pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
Rapunzel smiled, “Thanks Eugene.” Rapunzel’s determination quickly grew and she stood straight up, and tossed her frying pan in the air and caught it.  
“RAPUNZEL! EUGENE!” Lance was running towards them. He was breathing rapidly when he finally reached them, “You need to come to the castle. QUICK!”  
Rapunzel and Eugene shared concerned faces and followed Lance to the castle. 

______  
Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance spotted Cassandra and Xavier peeking through the door.  
“Raps, you might want to see this.” Cass stood aside to let Rapunzel get a look. She looked inside and covered her mouth. Varian was standing there still stuck in the incantation. The pure black eyes and dark room horrified Rapunzel. It was the same thing that happened to her when she used the incantation.  
“He’s able to use the incantation?” Cass asked, surprised.  
“It makes sense. The owner of the Moonstone would be able to use decay incantation,” answered Rapunzel, “but I don’t know how long he can control it.”  
“He seems like he’s been stuck in there for a long time,” Xavier spoke. As they continued watching, Rapunzel’s hair started to glow. Eugene and the others were stunned, “Rapunzel! Your hair!” Rapunzel noticed and grabbed it. Her hair pointed to the inside of the castle. To where the Moonstone stood.  
“I think I can help him.” Rapunzel stated and stood inside.  
Eugene grabbed her hand, “Blondie, wait! We don’t know how this works. What if this incantation destroys the Sundrop.”  
Rapunzel shrugged, “We don’t know that. If I was able to use it, then I should be fine.”  
Eugene smiled, “Okay but Blondie, be careful.” Rapunzel nodded. She was determined to bring Varian back to the light. Whatever it takes. 

_____  
Hector had travelled for weeks. He went back to the Dark Kingdom but it was completely empty. Not even his King was there. Just recently he spotted a hot air balloon in the air. And the weirdest thing was the black rocks that grew under its shadow. Anyone could have spotted the blue bright hair glowing from that balloon. It seemed unnatural so Hector followed it. He followed the trail of black rocks to the Kingdom of Corona. He stood over a hill, watching it. He walked down to a broken wall and entered through it. He looked at the destroyed home right next to it, “Whoa.” The house had a huge gaping hole and was impaled by a long black rock. Hector whistled.  
“Hector.” Hector looked inside and saw his King and sister standing inside the building.  
“King Edmund.” Hector spoke and bowed down to his majesty. Edmund walked over to Hector, who looked up at him crying. It had been twenty five long years since he had seen his King. The King who taught him how to fight and defend his Kingdom and the Moonstone. He felt like he failed him.  
Edmund smiled down at him. He took Hector’s hand and pulled him up for a hug, “It’s been a long time my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Rapunzel might be the only person that is able to help Varian, but will Varian accept it? And yeah, I dragged Hector and Xavier in this story cause why not?   
> And oi that ending! This may be the first time I cried during one of my own works.


	7. It's All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel tries to save Varian from the incantation. Varian runs away to free his dad from the incantation, but has a tough choice to make. Hector becomes suspicious of Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written!! Wow! Also prepare for lots of crying.   
> Enjoy!

Rapunzel slowly walked toward Varian, “Varian? Can you hear me?” She was right. Due to the power of the Sundrop, she is able to withstand the harm the decay incantation can do. “Varian! You need to snap out of this! Please!”   
Varian did not respond. A tear came from his eye. Rapunzel’s mouth was agape. Varian was crying. He could still show emotion. He wasn’t completely out of it. With determination Rapunzel ran to him. Her hair glowed brighter as she did, but her hair wasn’t the only hair glowing bright. Varian’s turquoise hair glowed brighter than usual.   
“RAPUNZEL!”Standing from the hallways outside of the throne room, where it was completely unaffected by the incantation, were Frederic and Arianna. Frederic was concerned, “Rapunzel, get out of there it’s dangerous! You could get hurt!”   
“No dad, it's okay! I can help him! I got this!” Rapunzel stood in the middle of the castle floor, she came face to face with him.   
“Rapunzel,” Varian spoke softly, his voice cracking. He could hear her! He could feel her presence.   
Rapunzel held out her hand and smiled, “Varian, I’m right here. Come on. I know you can break out of this.” No answer came. Rapunzel cried. Tears streamed down her face. “Varian. I’m not leaving you. Rapunzel looked down at Varian’s hand. Memories of Cassandra’s hand burning and withering when she touched Rapunzel’s hand brought pain to her heart. She was never sure how the Sundrop would react to the Moonstone, but now was the time to see. Rapunzel whispered, “Varian please.” She grabbed his hand. 

______  
A bright light appeared in the darkness. Varian recognized it. That seventy feet of magical blonde hair glowing in front of him. The darkness around him was disappearing and his normal vision appeared. A bright yellow glow and blue glow surrounds Rapunzel and Varian.   
Frederic and Arianna stood astonished. Eugene, Lance, Cassandra, and Xavier were taken aback. The throne room felt alive. It returned to its normal gold and pink room. Varian’s eyes were bright blue again. He was staring at Rapunzel, who smiled back at him.   
“Varian,” She said hoping he was calmer now and not going to run away.   
“Rapunzel.” Varian said. He looked around. There were black rocks and pieces of them everywhere. He had surely caused a big mess. Right now Varian was tired. He was gone too long in the incantation and his powers were drained. Frederic and Arianna peeked from the doorway. Eugene and Cassandra stood inside. “It’s okay guys. It’s safe to come in,” Rapunzel looked at her friends giving them a reassuring nod. Varian’s hands shook. He feared what punishment the King would give him for his attack. Last time Varian had to stay in prison for a week before getting to tag along with Rapunzel on her journey. This time however, he would not be given a second chance. Varian eyed his shadow blade on the ground. Rapunzel turned back to face him, “Varian?” She bit her lip and followed Varian’s eyes to the sword.   
_____  
Rapunzel glanced at the sword. She couldn’t let Varian have it again. If they were going to break Varian out of this phase, they had to limit his weaponry. Varian stared at her then back at the sword. He had to get away.  
“Varian don’t,” Rapunzel commanded him.  
He had to avoid punishment from the King.   
“Varian, please,” Rapunzel pleaded.   
He had to save his father.   
“Varian.”   
That was the deciding notion. Varian ran to Shadow Blade and immediately picked it up before Rapunzel could snatch it.   
“VARIAN!” Rapunzel reached out her hand as Varian ran past her.   
“Alright! Come on kid!” Eugene shouted trying to catch him but Varian shot a rock at him and Cassandra, blocking them. Varian came close to the door. 

“VARIAN! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!” Frederic roared.   
Rapunzel yelled, “Dad! That’s not going to work!”   
Varian was already out the door and continued running. Nothing mattered to him anymore except saving his dad. He didn’t care about revenge. He didn’t care about being feared. He didn’t care about his friends. All he wanted was his dad. And that’s what kept him running.   
______  
Rapunzel breathed heavily and stood in shock. She was so close. She couldn’t blame herself, no. But Varian seemed more lost than ever. Actually it seemed like fear was his most driven emotion at the moment. She faced her angry father, “I told you. I told you Rapunzel. He will just betray you again! I should never have released him from prison!”   
“Dad! He’s just scared! And I thought the journey would be good for him. I thought he might find something that could help free his father but we came to a dead end! Plus he was really helpful in translating the scroll.” The scroll. Rapunzel remembered she had given Varian the complete scroll back when they found the last piece from the maze, “The scroll! Varian still has the scroll!”   
“You mean the scroll with the incantations of the Sundrop and moonstone?” Eugene asked nervously, knowing how much trouble they could be in if Varian sang one of the incantations. Rapunzel shared his concern and nodded.   
Fredric finally spoke, “You trusted him with this scroll?”  
“Yes, because he knows how to read it. He’s the only one smart enough to know how to translate it. What if he discovers more of the incantations? What if something happens to him like the Decay incantation? What if he can’t snap out of it? What if-” Rapunzel started pacing back and forth.   
“Okay Blondie. Rapunzel!” Eugene grabbed her shoulders. Rapunzel stopped and looked at him, “We will find him. We know exactly where he’s headed right now. Back home to his dad.”   
“Exactly my Princess,” Xavier joined the others inside the castle, “I think it’s best if we go follow him to Old Corona.”   
Rapunzel nodded in agreement, “Okay. Then we’re going to Old Corona.” Cass and Eugene followed Xavier out the door. Arianna walked over to Rapunzel and kissed her on the forehead, “I know you can help him. And know this, your destiny with the moonstone should not be your priority right now. Erase all your worries and what damage can be done with the moon and sun stone. Right now, focus on the bond between you and Varian. Remind him who he is.”   
Rapunzel smiled, “Thanks mom.” She wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed her tight.   
Frederic kicked some of the pieces of black rocks to the side, “We also have another problem on our hands. Andrew has escaped and we don’t know where he went.”   
“And you don’t have to worry about that,” Arianna told her daughter, “You go focus on Varian. The guards will look for Andrew.”   
“Okay,” Rapunzel said, “Be careful guys.” Rapunzel headed out the door. 

_______  
Andrew walked in when everyone had finally left the throne room. He entered through a large gaping hole caused by Varian’s black rocks. There were pieces of the black rocks he broke with Shadow Blade. He picked up a few medium sized pieces and left. 

______  
Adira walked over to Hector. The last time they saw each other, she left him somewhere in the forest. Edmund released Hector to let him and Adira reunite once again. They had a great fight back at the Great Tree. Almost murdered each other. Lying to Rapunzel and the others that she was the traitor! Hector looked at her with guilt. She could tell they were sharing the same thoughts.   
“Sister,” Hector finally broke the silence, “I-I’m so sorry about our fight.”   
“It’s all right Hector.” Adira took his hand, “You are my brother. My family. And like all families, we fight, and then we forgive.” Adira wrapped her arms around Hector’s neck. Hector smiled and patted her on the back. Next to them, Edmund stood smiling, but that smile turned to sadness when he saw there were only two of his fellow knights standing there. Edmund stood inside the broken house and heard broken glass. He lifted his foot and pieces of glass were shattered on the floor. Quite a mess has been made here. Edmund sighed thinking, how such a young child could produce such a mess.   
“He lost control.” Edmund jumped. Adira stood behind him, her voice filled with sorrow, “I was there during the Battle of Old Corona. After his plan had failed to free his father, he attacked ferociously. Rapunzel had no choice but to use her powers against him. Varian had no chance against her. At that point he lost everything. He couldn’t stand to see others have what he lost.”   
Edmund shed a tear. Hearing all this made him shudder. He lost his knight, and Varian lost everything, including himself during this tragic event. He entered through the lab and his heart stopped when he came face to the amber. There was Quirin, stuck in the large crystal amber. He walked over to the amber and placed his hand on it, and started crying. Adira and Hector stood on each side of him, looking upon their fallen brother.   
_______  
The house still looked as broken and apart as he had left it. Varian stared at it with dismay. The destruction he caused still stayed, like the memories of his attack against Corona. A scar that never goes away. Varian took deep breaths. He was ready to release his father and fix his mistakes. Saving his dad. Those words created a smile on his face.   
“Dad!” He ran to his house, laughing. When he went inside he stopped. Fear quickly returned as he came in. The house was covered with webs and shattered objects. Varian was reminded of the constant tantrums he had when he couldn’t figure out how to reverse the amber. He sighed. How would his father react to his actions. And the Moonstone? His father showed fear every time Varian was near the rocks. Would his father still be scared of him? All these thoughts gave Varian a headache. He tried not to cry. These rocks are what caused the problem in the first place. He and his dad never could see eye to eye, but these rocks further pushed them apart. He couldn’t hold back the tears and a flood streamed down his face. He looked down at the ground, his eyes watery. “I’m sorry dad.”   
Using the Decay incantation was the best way to save him from the amber. If he could destroy the amber his father would be freed. However, there was a good chance he’d be stuck forever in another trance. No! It was worth it! He had to try and help his father. He had to save him from his mistakes. If he gets hurt or stuck then so be it. His father doesn’t deserve to live with a criminal son. It’s because of him, his father’s life was in danger. Varian walked inside his lab and came face to face with Adira, Hector, and Edmund, “What are you all doing here?” Varian asked ,his voice still hoarse from crying.   
“We wanted to pay our respects to your father,” Edmund answered.   
Varian frowned, “NO! He’s not dead! I’m going to free him.” Yes. He was going to free him and maybe then Quirin could go back with the brotherhood to the Dark Kingdom and live his life burden free. “Step out of the room. This could get really dangerous. Now when he is freed, I need one of you to stay near the door, quickly lead him out of here and leave.”   
“You’re using the Decay spell,” Adira whispered, “Varian you know how dangerous that is!”   
“Which is why I need you to leave!” Varian shouted. He has no time to discuss this. He has made his decision and he will act upon it. He came to the side of the amber, far away from his father so he wouldn’t cause harm to his dad. He placed his hand on the amber, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.   
“Wither-”   
“STOP!” Rapunzel came running inside the lab, Cass and Eugene followed behind.   
Varian groaned, “Why are you guys so against this!! Please! I just want to save him!”  
“I know but then you’ll be gone. If you use that incantation, you may never snap out of it again! Even if your father is saved by this, do you really want him to live knowing his son is gone?” Rapunzel cried.   
“That’s the thing. I’m not sure it’ll work!” Varian started to cry, “but it’s- it’s my only chance.” Tears bursted.   
Rapunzel placed her hand on her chest to where her heart would be. Watching Varian cry broke her heart. 

“I have to try. And if it doesn’t work, then just leave me here.” He lost his father, his friends, the loyalty of his kingdom. He was practically a rogue at this point. He had nothing left to lose. “No one wants to help me anyway.”   
Rapunzel took his hand, “I want to help you. That’s why we’re here. You don’t have to do this alone.” Varian looked at their hands touching. He gripped it tighter and placed his hand back on the amber. He closed his eyes and spoke,   
“Wither and decay.”   
Varian’s eyes turned black. Rapunzel’s hair started to glow.   
“End this destiny.”   
The amber quickly started to melt from where Varian’s hand was touching. As soon as the amber melted, Varian’s hand dropped to his side.   
“Break these earthly chains.”   
Eugene and everyone else looked from behind the door, all jaws dropped. Rapunzel watched in awe as Quirin came down freely from the amber. If only Varian could see this happening. “Varian! It’s working!”  
“And set the spirit free.”   
Quirin finally opened his eyes and touched his head trying to wake up.   
Rapunzel turned her head to Eugene and the others, “Guys it’s okay! As long as I hold Varian’s hand, the incantation won’t hurt you.” They all listened and came in.   
“Quirin!” Edmund exclaimed. He ran to his old friend and hugged him. Quirin laughed, “Your Majesty.”   
“Brother!” Hector gleamed with joy.   
“Quirin.” Adira said smiling.   
_____  
They all were filled with joy. Rapunzel had a big smile on her face. Then it hit her! She looked at Varian who’s eyes still stayed black, “Varian wake up! Wake up!” Rapunzel cried. Varian let go of Rapunzel’s hand and fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and his blue eyes met Rapunzel’s. He smiled at her. He saw his father being embraced by his brothers and sister. Varian hugged Rapunzel. Both their hair started to glow.   
“Thank you,” Varian whispered. Rapunzel hugged him back. He ran to his father and attacked him with a hug, “Dad! You’re alive!” Varian buried his head in his father’s chest.   
______  
Quirin placed his hand on his boy’s chest, holding him close, “Oh,Son.” Varian smiled at him. Quirin is a little taken aback of his son’s new look.He spotted the Moonstone on his chest, brightly glowing. Deeply it scared him, but he didn’t want to worry about it right now. All he cared about was having his son back in his arms. Varian looked at him again, “Wait dad, there was a note in your hands where is it?” The note! Quirin had dropped the note on the ground. He couldn't seem to find it. It’s fine. Varian didn’t need to know about it. It was just about the Moonstone and the Brotherhood. Both things Varian seems to have gripped knowledge on. He stroked Varian’s cheek, “All it said was that I’m proud of you Varian. I always have been. And that I will always love you no matter what you do.” Varian smiled and hugged his dad, “I love you dad.”   
______  
Everyone had gone home to celebrate. Varian had finally stopped running. Adira got ready to leave too and celebrate with everyone else but Hector called her.   
“So Quirin’s boy has the moonstone now,” Hector said leaning against a table. He sounded mildly suspicious to Adira.   
“Yea. What are you going to do? Kill him?” Adira asked.  
“I warned you Adira. I warned you that leading those people to the Moonstone would stir up trouble. And now look who has it! That kid is unstable!”  
“His father is back now. He won’t go causing any trouble from here on out.”  
“Oh yeah, did you get your sword back?”  
Adira glared at him, but no, Varian did not hand her back the sword. In fact he refused to give it back when she asked him. “Look. I know you’re worried, but remember he’s just a child. He has the Moonstone now. He is the Moonstone now, and only he can decide what to do with it. Don’t even think about harming Varian.”   
“Oh I won’t,” said Hector, “but if things get too wild again, it will leave me no choice.” Hector sharpened his sword against the black rock. He bumped her shoulder as he walked by, “Now let's go join the rest of our friends back at the castle. I’ve missed a good celebratory castle dinner.” Hector said, rubbing his hands. His rhino and bearcats followed. Adira did not take her eyes off him for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting emotional writing this oh gosh!  
> So Quirin's lying. Hector's still suspicious. And I wonder what exactly is on that note.


	8. Use the sun to see the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin and King Frederic get into an argument about their priorities to the kingdom. Varian studies the scroll and tries to unlock the last incantations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one took awhile mostly bc lets face it, we all needed a break from that last chapter. Anyway I know this chapter is a little longer too but hey what can I say, I do enjoy writing out the scenes.  
> So enjoy.

Varian studied the scroll closely. He had mountains of books surrounding him on the table. There was another incantation on the scroll. One for the moonstone! He wrote it down in his notebook, and stuffed it in his backpack. According to the books of Demanitus, there were two incantations on the scroll that unlocked the ultimate powers of the Sun and Moonstone. However, Varian hadn’t found the last incantation. It was for sure hidden somewhere on the scroll, but he had to keep looking. He picked up the scroll and looked behind it. Completely blank.

“Don’t stress over it too much Varian. Maybe you should take a break,” Xavier chuckled.

Varian had been working with Xavier in his blacksmith shop. He knew he wasn’t going to escape punishment from the King, so he volunteered to help Xavier in the shop where he could put some of his engineering skills to good use. Xavier also let him study the scroll while he was working with him. “No. No Xavier! I’m close! The final incantation is here somewhere but I just can’t find it.”

Varian tried looking at the back once more hoping words would appear, but still nothing, “Why do I bother getting my hopes up!”

“How’s everyone doing out here?” Rapunzel came to join Varian and Xavier.

Xavier chuckles, “Doing just fine Princess.”

Varian did not answer. Instead he continued grumbling over the scroll.

“Uh Varian, maybe you should take a break,” Rapunzel walked over to him.

“Nope! Nope! If I take a break, I might lose track of what I am doing.”

“Varian you’ve been staring at that thing and books for a week now. You need a break.”

Varian still staring at the scroll, “Not true. I’ve also sharpened swords.”

Rapunzel is so done. She can’t take this boy away from the scroll for one second, “Well did you discover anything on there so far?”

Varian looked up from the scroll and bit his lip nervously. If he told Rapunzel he had found the ultimate power of the Moonstone, she’d flip out. That power is for the Moon and only he deserves to know. What is Rapunzel going to do with it anyway? “Uh, no. I haven’t found anything yet. Which is why I can’t take a break and should continue studying.” Varian shifted his eyes back and forth from the scroll to Rapunzel.

She didn’t suspect a thing, “Okay, well you’re never gonna find anything if you don’t take a break.” Rapunzel took his hand, “Now come on, talk to me.” She sat on top of the table.

Varian looked at her and then picked up a couple of daggers from the barrel, “You know what maybe I should sharpen these and replace the handles with more stable ones looks like this is about to fall off,” the handle actually fell off, "Woops, hehehe okay I’m going to fix that-” Xavier stood in front of Varian, “I’ll take care of that. You go take a break!” Varian flinched when Xavier took the daggers and faced Rapunzel. She still sat at the table smiling, patting the empty spot right next to her. 

_________

Hector and Adira came walking by Xavier’s shop. Hector needed a better sword or at least his sword improved for further battles. “Apparently this Andrew fellow is still out here. I’m going to go look around and see if I can help the guards find him,” Adira spoke. “Yea and how are you going to do that without your sword?” Hector smirked. Adira grits her teeth, “I don’t need the shadow blade.” She walked off to join the guards, “Oh and Hector, try to not to get into trouble.” Hector snarled as Adira smirked and left. He walked over to Xavier’s shop and placed his sword on the table. Xavier looked at the silver sword, “Hmm quite the craftsmanship.” “I’ve had this sword for a long time. It needs a little fixer upper.” Xavier held the sword, “I’ll see what I can do.” As Hector stood and waited, he noticed Rapunzel and Varian talking to each other. That young Moon child always sent chills down his spine. He observes every hand gesture he makes at the princess. Re-enacting some sort of battle he fought in. Hector scoffed. He still couldn’t believe this child was Quirin’s. Quirin feared the rocks and Moonstone all his life, how can he not be afraid of his child being in control and possession of it? Ah and speaking of Quirin, here he comes now joining the Sundrop and the Moonstone. Quirin held a brown sack and opened it up to reveal two ham sandwiches. Varian smiles with glee and takes one, giving the other one to Rapunzel. Quirin strokes his son’s hair as he takes a big bite of the sandwich. Hector watched as Quirin stroked that Moon colored hair so calmly, as if his son was no danger at all. Thud! Hector’s thoughts were interrupted by his sword being back on the table. “Just gave it a little polish and sharpened it. It’s a little heavier than before. I think it will hold up during battle.” Hector paid the man for his service and thanked him. He took one more disgusted look at Varian and left. 

________

After delivering his boy’s lunch, Quirin paid a visit to the castle to have a talk with the King. Edmund was there too. “Hello your majesties.”

“Hello Quirin. I must admit it has been too long without you my old friend. I really did miss you,” Frederic laughed.

“Ahem. Yes well I’m here to discuss matters about Andrew. Varian told me this man attacked him and almost killed him for the Moonstone. Andrew may be more of a threat than we thought.”

“He sought the Moonstone,” Edmund clarified.

“To use for power, yes,” Quirin continued. “Andrew’s plan is to use the Moonstone to attack Corona and overthrow it.”

“Your son and Andrew put up a good fight in the throne room. Varian would be able to defend himself well,” Frederic threw in.

“Well that doesn’t mean a father still can’t show concern. Your Majesty, this information can be helpful in this situation.”

“I’m sure it is. But the guards are on the case. I assure you they are looking.”

Quirin chuckled, “Yes but we need more than just the guards on a scavenger hunt. We need a plan. We need to strategize and be ready for an attack. He wants to take the Moonstone. Which by the way is attached to my son’s chest. If he gets it, Varian could be killed and Andrew will have power over Corona.”

“Even if that happens, Rapunzel can still counterattack with the Sundrop's power. It’s just as powerful as the Moonstone.”

Quirin’s tone grew deeper, “Are you saying my son’s life is not even worth considering?”

Frederic raises his eyebrows. Quirin was getting mad. Frederic knitted his eyebrows downward, “Well your son did cause a lot of damage and destruction while you were gone. If it wasn’t for Varian’s attack, my guards could have kept Andrew from escaping!”

“Now there’s no need to bring up his past mistakes. He is currently fulfilling his punishment by working for Xavier. Our most important priority is capturing Andrew. Then again you were not one to focus on priority.”

Frederic grew offended by Quirin’s remark, “What is that supposed to mean??”

“It means you never take responsibility for what needs to be done. You ignored the rocks when I warned you! You arrested several petty thieves when Rapunzel was kidnapped because you were grieving. And you accused my son of crimes that he didn’t commit until you turned the whole kingdom against him. And for what? Because you didn’t want to face the consequences for your actions. My son did terrible things I admit, but you are no different!” Quirin realized he was talking intense and softened his tone, “You need to put your kingdom and royal subjects first. You need to choose what is best for everyone. You cannot just wait for things to get worse. You must act now.”

Frederic chose not to agree, “Your son kidnapped the Queen and attacked my daughter. And caused terror in my Kingdom. He showed zero respect for me. And betrayed my daughter and took the Moonstone for himself. He brought this upon himself!” Quirin and Frederic glared at each other.

Edmund watched in the back and intervened, “ENOUGH!” Frederic and Quirin were silenced and looked at King Edmund, “Arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere. Now I suggest we stop blaming others for our falls and start discussing strategies.”

“Yes. Listen to your King, Quirin,” Frederic spoke. Quirin frowned.

“And you King Frederic, I’m sorry to say, is not as good a king as you think you are. You put many lives in danger, abandoned your responsibilities, neglected to listen to Quirin, and turned a whole Kingdom against a child to further keep your mistakes hidden, but that did not work out as well as you hoped. Yes it’s true Varian did betray your daughter. Twice in fact, but the second betrayal occurred in my Kingdom. The Moonstone is not yours. It’s not Rapunzel’s. It’s not anyone’s in this Kingdom. It’s from my kingdom so only I get a say on the situation with the Moonstone. And what I say is I have forgiven Varian for stealing it. Not all of our destinies are set in stone. And may I just add, the Sundrop was never yours to begin with. It was found outside your Kingdom, so you don’t get a say of what happens with the Sundrop except for your daughter. Same for Varian. He is the son of my Knight, therefore he is also my royal subject. And I will not let danger come anywhere near my royal subject.”

He placed a hand on Quirin’s shoulder, “because that is what a good king does, he puts his royal subjects first and himself second. I will not let you talk to my knight that way.”

Frederic softened his face. King Edmund was a guest here and he cannot show disrespect to another King. He quickly apologized, then Quirin did the same. Edmund clapped his hands together, “Now why don’t we discuss an actual plan we can use to lure Andrew back here and capture him before he does anything threatening." That night the Kings and Village Leader had a civil discussion on how to capture Andrew. 

_________

_Varian fluttered his eyes. He shrieked when he found a skeleton with a human eyeball in one of its sockets sitting right next to him. He looked around. There were walls everywhere, “Where am I?” Varian looked at the skeleton. The eyeball grew eight legs and crawled away. Varian disgusted, jaw dropped, “Ewwwww.” Suddenly he heard monkey sounds. He faced a monkey on the ground eating a banana. He threw the banana peel on the ground and ran towards the tunnel. Varian knits his eyebrows in confusion._

_The monkey signaled Varian to follow him. Varian didn’t know his way around this maze, so he guessed the monkey does. “Okay. Okay. Let’s see where you’re taking me.”_

_Varian followed the monkey inside the tunnel. The tunnel is creepy and dark. Several cobs of web spun on the walls. CREAK! Varian pulls out the Shadow Blade and holds out shaking. He was in an unfamiliar place. Had know clue what kind of creatures lurked in this maze. The monkey once again called to him. Varian sheathed his sword and continued following him. “Um hello, monkey dude. Can you tell me where you’re taking me?” The monkey again looked at Varian and gestured to him to follow. Varian rolls his eyes and follows._

_After a long walk they came across a green bridge hanging above acid, “Oh great. A rickety bridge for me to cross.” Varian saw a box at the end of the bridge. The box from where he was standing was empty. “Oh great! So this was all just a trick. There’s nothing here! Crazy monkey led me here to a dangerous bridge for nothing!”_

_“I assure you, this is no trick.”_

_A deep voice spooked Varian enough for him to unsheathe his sword, “Who said that!” He said as he shifted his eyes left and right. “_

_I did. Look down here.” Varian looked down at the monkey. Was it the monkey talking? “I know what you’re thinking Varian and yes I am a talking monkey. And yes I know this isn’t scientifically possible unless I’m not actually a talking monkey.”_

_Varian pointed his sword at the monkey, his voice trembling, “Who are you and how do you know my name?”_

_"Oh I know many things Varian. I also know that a talking monkey is not possible unless that monkey switched minds with a human from a-”_

_“A Mind Switch machine,” muttered Varian, “I read something about how Lord Demanitus created machines that simple magic could do.” Then his mind clicked! “You’re- you’re Lord Demanitus!”_

_“Smart boy. I knew you’d get it. I would expect a descendant of mine to be as smart as I was.”_

_“Descendant?” Varian couldn’t believe it. He is related to the great Lord Demanitus!_

_"I am many of your great grandfathers, from your mother’s side.” That would make sense. His mother was an alchemist too. She’s also the one who gave him…….the goggles. Varian’s eyelids dropped. He had forgotten he destroyed those goggles when he declared he was no longer an alchemist, “Um Lord Demanitus, if you came back to tell me that ‘alchemy is in my blood and it’s part of who I am,” Varian mimicked the old man’s voice while signaling quotation marks, “then your wasting your time.”_

_Varian crossed his arms, “I chose to follow this path. I chose to give up alchemy. Okay I like having cool moon powers! It’s better and more effective than alchemy. Alchemy causes destruction."_

_“So do your powers,” Lord Demanitus rebutted. He had enough of Varian’s ranting._

_Varian widened his eyes. “Nevermind all that. Varian I am here to give you a warning. You have been studying the scroll carefully and you’ve still yet to find the last incantation.”_

_“No need to rub it in,” Varian muttered._

_“It’s right in front of you Varian.” Demanitus conjures up the scroll._

_“But I’ve looked everywhere! There’s no other incantation on the front, and the back is completely blank. What kind of scroll is this?” Lord Demanitus stared blankly at the boy. Varian raised his cheeks, his voice squeaky, “Can’t you just tell me what the incantation is?”_

_“You need to use the sun to see the sun,” Demanitus spoke crossly._

_Varian knits his eyebrows in confusion, “What does that even mean??” “_

_You need to use the sun to see the sun! It’s right in front of you. You are smart. You can find it.” Varian looked at the box at the end of the bridge. Inside he saw something shining. He squinted his eyes and saw a ring. “A-a ring?”_

_“It was your mother’s Alchemy ring!” Varian stared at it. He didn’t know why that was important but he ran across the bridge and opened it. He took out the ring. He ran back to the bridge but it started to shake, “NO!” Varian stood in the middle of the bridge, afraid one more step would cause the bridge to fall._

_“Varian!”_

_Lord Demanitus called from the other side of the bridge. Varian looked down at the green acid that could kill him in an instant. He gritted his teeth, holding on to the ring. “_

_Varian!” Lord Demanitus yelled again, this time catching Varian’s attention. He had fear in his eyes. “Listen to my warning! The last two incantations will unlock the ultimate power of the Sun and the Moon.”_

_The bridge started to crumble, “Uh Demanitus? You might want to hurry with that warning!!” Varian’s voice cracked._

_“Once you use the ultimate power, it will destroy the stone used for that power. Be careful and be wise!” Varian’s fear grew. If he uses the Moon incantation, the Moonstone could be destroyed._

_CRACK! The bridge collapsed and Varian fell, “NOOOOOOOOO!”_

______

Varian screamed as he sat upright on his bed! He breathed heavily and saw that he was in his room. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Varian rolled over from the side of his bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out the scroll and looked at it one more time. Use the sun to see the sun.

Demanitus always has to be the cryptic one. The sun started to rise and blinded Varian. He shielded his eyes and it hit him! “The sun!” Varian smiled, “I need to use the sun to find the Sundrop incantation!” He looked at the back of the scroll. “What if the words are hidden? And I need the sun to reveal the words! Ha! Demanitus you genius!”

He had a gleeful smile on his face. “I need a concentrated beam of sunlight to reveal the words!” Varian squealed with joy, but how was he going to read the incantation if he needed the sunlight to- wait! “The ring! My mother’s ring from the dream! That should keep a concentrated beam of sunlight on the scroll!”

Varian knew where the ring was. His father kept it in his room. Usually around this time his father has breakfast prepared and then goes out to do the farm work. He had breakfast with his dad and once his dad was out the door, Varian jumped out of the chair and ran to his dad’s room. He looked at the nightstand by the bedside. Varian’s face lit up, “There it is!” Varian snatched the ring and admired its design. The center of the ring had an alchemical symbol on it. Varian recognized it, the symbol or silver alchemy: the crescent moon.

Varian arched his eyebrow. His mother had a ring with the moon on it. No less the alchemical symbol of it. Was this meant to be? What if Demanitus was trying to tell him that this is his destiny? That he is both the Moonstone and an alchemist? It was meant to be. He is the Moonstone. He was always meant to be the Moonstone! He was always meant to combine the abilities of magic and science to create something more powerful. What could that power be, he wondered.

Suddenly a bright blue light shone in his face. Varian staggered back and threw the ring on the floor. Varian yelped. The light disappeared. “Huh?”

Varian walked over to the ring and picked it up. He held it near the moonstone, near his heart and it glowed once again. It was confirmed, Varian is connected to the Moon and its powers. Demanitus not only wanted him to translate the scroll, he wanted him to find this specific ring, but why?

“Why did Demanitus want me to have this? Why would dad keep this from me?? He knows I loved alchemy and exploring mom’s old alchemy research! Why would he hide this? Was it because of the Moon? Dad has been acting weird lately ever since he saw me like this. Did he know something I didn’t?”

Varian didn’t want to believe his dad was keeping more secrets from him! However, he did lie about being from the Dark Kingdom and that he knew about the Moonstone. No. He doesn’t want to deal with more lies. He doesn’t care! His dad is not lying. He’s done lying! Varian wants to avoid more arguing and fighting. He won’t let another lie get in the way of his family.

Ruddiger ran into the room and climbed onto Varian’s shoulders, interrupting his thoughts, “You’re right Ruddiger! We need to focus on the task at hand!” Varian held up the ring and the scroll. Ruddiger chattered confusedly, not knowing exactly what his master was implying but followed him anyway. He ran outside and held the scroll up to the sun. He then took the ring and held up in front of the scroll and sunlight. He could see the words showing up. Varian laughed, “It’s working!” Varian continued moving the ring on the back of the scroll until the full incantation was revealed, “YES!”

Suddenly the scroll burst into flames, causing Ruddiger to leap off Varian’s shoulder. Varian yelped and quickly pulled a piece of paper from his backpack. Ruddiger took the scroll and ring and kept it concentrated on the sunlight while Varian scrambled to write all the words on the paper. The whole scroll had vanished in mid air. Varian wiped his forehead, “Woo! That was a close one buddy! I did it! I found the Sun incarnation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Quirin is hiding more truths from Varian then we thought.  
> Also yes I changed the way the powers work in this AU to make it more different and fit the story I'm telling.  
> And I even did some alchemy research and saw there are rings with alchemy symbols on it, of course I was gonna bring that in.


	9. No Good Deed goes Unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene discover information about the Sun Incantation. Andrew makes a new ally. Varian tries to help people in his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! So glad you guys have been enjoying this!!   
> Here ya go!

“I couldn’t believe it Xavier!! It was hidden in plain sight this whole time!! I mean when I finally learned how to translate it, I couldn’t keep myself down!” Varian was so excited and happy. This was the happiest Varian had ever looked to Xavier in such a long time. 

He chuckles, while cleaning one of his swords, “You know Varian, I think you’ve done a good job helping me here in the shop. Why don’t you go back home and take a break.” 

“But but but but--”

Rapunzel and Eugene stopped by, “Hey guys,” Rapunzel said. 

“Hey Xaves,” said Eugene. Xavier greeted them back. 

Varian held the small parchment in his hand, reading it. 

Rapunzel eyed the paper and Pascal knew exactly what to do. He stuck out his tongue and snatched it from Varian. 

“Wha-HEY!” 

Rapunzel giggles, “Thanks buddy.” She looked at it and scrunched her eyebrows. 

“Blondie, what is it,” Eugene asked softly. 

“It looks like an incantation. Varian, you figured out the last incantation?”

Varian sighed, “Yes. Just this morning actually.” He walked over to them. “It’s the incantation for the Sundrop.”

“Well that means if there’s two incantations for the Sundrop then that means there should be two for the Moon….and there’s already one we know for the moon, so that means there’s another for the Moonstone.” Rapunzel looked at Varian. Varian glared back. 

“Yes there is another for the Moon. And it’s none of your business!” 

“Well Varian-” 

“No! This power is specifically for the Moonstone not the Sundrop! Gosh Rapunzel you don’t need to know every incantation. It doesn’t belong to you!” 

Rapunzel sadly looked at him. She didn’t mean to make him mad. 

Varian groaned, “I-I’m going back to Old Corona. See if anyone needs help,” he mutters those last words as he storms off. 

Eugene slurs his words, “Wow, looks like somebody still has no control over his temper.”

“I didn’t mean to make him yell, I just wanted to know about the other one.” 

“Look Rapunzel, I know you worry about these incantations but maybe it’s not that important. Besides we can’t control every power Varian discovers. He needs to figure them out for himself.” 

Rapunzel smiles at him as he brushes a hair strand behind her ear, “I know. I just want to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” She kisses his hand. 

Pascal tugs at Rapunzel’s dress. Rapunzel looks down at Pascal who is reading the parchment with the sun incantation, “What is it Pascal?” She picked him up and read the paper, “Oh,” She grew worried. Eugene looks at the paper as well, “Looks like Varian learned a lot more than just the incantations.” Rapunzel read it aloud, 

_ Using the ultimate power of the Sun and Moonstone could destroy them for good.  _

“Does it mean if I use this sun incantation I could lose that power?”

“Not only lose it, but destroy it as well,” Eugene added. They both exchanged worried glances. 

_________

Andrew had travelled to his camp where the rest of his loyal Saporians stayed. The Princess and her friends had left the hot air balloons behind the castle, giving them easy access. Andrew conducted a plan to take down the kingdom and get the Moonstone for power. The idea of the Moonstone made him smile. Ah, to have power just as great as the Sunflower. He could finally take that Princess down too. All he needed was help. Clementine and the others were supposed to come but for some reason never came, probably because of the stolen hot air balloons, but he could still gather the rest of the Saporians and take them back. He finally reached his destination and lowered the hot air balloons down to the ground. He hopped out and called for Clementine. There was no answer. He cupped his hands.

“Clementine!!! Your favorite Saporian leader is back!!!!”

He scanned the area but no one was around. 

Kai came up to Andrew and welcomed him back, “Hey Andrew! Back so soon? Did you take down Corona by yourself,” Kai laughed heartily and slapped Andrew’s back. Andrew glared at him. Kai stopped. 

“No I didn’t bring Corona down to its knees, but I did discover something more interesting."

Kai’s interest grew “I’m listening.”

“Hold on, go gather the others. This plan is going to count on all of us working together.”

“Actually everyone has been hanging out by that cabin lately. We met someone that could be helpful in conquering Corona.” 

Intrigued, Andrew asked, “Who?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” Kai and Andrew walked over to the cabin. During their walk, Kai filled him in on their delay to Corona. 

“So Clementine had her memory erased and that’s why she didn’t come, and you made her the antidote and brought back her memory.”

“Exactly.” 

“And you guys met some weird stranger and welcomed him into the group.”

“You have it right, yes.” 

Andrew and Kai reached the cabin. Kai opened the door, slamming the wall, “GUESS WHO’S BACK!”

The small group of Saporians smiled with glee upon their leader’s return. They all ran up to him. Clementine sat at the table with a man unfamiliar to Andrew. The man had long hair, “Ah, so you are Andrew,” he spoke with a French accent. 

Andrew crossed his arms, “Yeah, and who are you?” He was suspicious of their new “friend.” 

The man answered, “Oh excusez-moi. Silly me. My name is Matthews. I was wondering about your little camp here and found this cabin. I needed a nice little place to stay at since I had no more work to be done.” 

“And what is this “work” that you’ve done before?” 

Matthews waved it off, “Oh nothing. Just used to serve this all powerful sorceress but as always, her plans to receive great powers have failed. So I had enough of it and left on my own. I looked for the power she wanted but it was taken long before I got there.” There was a disappointed tone in Matthews. He laid back on the chair, resting his head on his elbows. 

Andrew leaned closer to Matthews, “What sort of power?” 

“The Moonstone,” Matthews blankly stated. 

Andrew raises his eyebrows, “Wait you know about the Moonstone?” 

“Any magical sorcerer would know about it. That darn long haired princess may be a walking Sundrop, but I thought I could just take it for myself and play with its powers,” Matthews growled, “but I guess that Princess Rapunzel has it now.” 

Andrew guffaws, “Ohhh she has it alright, but it’s not in her possession.” 

Matthews perked up, “Ohhhh, well if she doesn’t possess the Moonstone, who does?” 

Andrew slammed the table with both fists, “You see there’s this kid! Has a temper as short as him, pretty sassy too. His name’s Varian. And he betrayed Rapunzel and stole the Moonstone for himself.” 

Matthews intrigued, “Ahhhh that kid sounds familiar. Yes I stumbled upon him before. He’s a pretty stubborn kid. Especially when he and Rapunzel work together! UGH!” 

“Did this kid have turquoise hair and armor made of rocks,” Clementine invited herself into the conversation. 

“Yes actually,” Andrew answered surprised by Clementine’s knowledge of Varian. 

“He’s the kid that erased my memory and stole one of the hot air balloons. That kid is definitely trouble,” she snarled. 

“This kid sounds like fun to me,” Matthews said delightfully, rocking his chair. 

Andrew leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, “He put up a real good fight back in the castle. I had this plan to steal the Moonstone and use it to conquer Corona.”

“Smart plan,” complimented Matthews. 

“However the only way to take him down, or even retrieve the Moonstone is to kill him. And to do that we need another black rock to attack him with” 

Matthews let out a smirk, “Oooooooo, this sounds like a fun job!” He giggled. 

“Yea but that’s where I need help. Taking down the kingdom and getting the Moonstone is difficult with just me.” 

Matthews walked over to Andrew, “Perhaps I can assist you. I was able to study Varian. Get to know him a little during our encounter. He’s actually really easy to manipulate.” 

Andrew arched his eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

“I am sort of a magical sorcerer myself.” Matthews’ eyes quickly flashed from the lizard's eyes back to his normal pupils. Andrew is disgusted. 

“Now now. What we need to do to bring Varian down to his knees, is break his spirit.” 

“And how are we going to do that?” How do I exactly break his spirit?” 

Matthews smiled deviously, “Leave that to me. You and your crew take care of the King and Queen.” Andrew smiled. He really likes the way this sorcerer thinks. 

“I have lots of tricks up my sleeve,” Matthews slurred those last words as his eyes glowed bright green. “Looks like I have a new master now.” 

________

Cassandra, Adira, and all the other guards continued their search for Andrew. “It’s like he just vanished! There seems to be no trace of him anywhere!” Cass frustrated, kicked some of the dirt. 

“Keep your patience Short Hair, we’ll find him.” Adira spoke while she looked for footprints or any other hint Andrew left behind. 

“ _ What did you call me? _ ” Cass yelled, she hated that nickname Adira gave her. 

“Why don’t we check behind the castle?” Adira asked, ignoring Cassandra’s frustration. She headed to the back with the rest of the guards. Cassandra slowly trailed behind. She wanted to help find Andrew.  _ She _ wanted to take him down but having to work with Adira made it more difficult for her to cast revenge on him. She would never have her chance to be the hero if Adira kept stealing her spotlight. They finally came to a stop. 

“Nothing.” Adira said, annoyed. She was becoming exhausted from the long week search of this dangerous Andrew fellow. 

Cass looked around and saw the field was empty.  _ Wait!  _ Cass and her friends left the last two hot air balloons here. The realization hit Cassandra! “Andrew must have taken the hot air balloons to escape and gather more Saporians to fight against Corona!” 

Pete arched his eyebrow confused, “But how would he escape with two of the hot air balloons?” 

“He must have connected them together so he could escape and take away our chance of following him.” 

“Hmmm good work Short Hair,” Adira crossed her arms, winking at Cass. 

_ Again with that nickname!  _ “I SAID-” Cass stopped herself and sighed, “Thank you Adira.” 

Cass recollected herself and looked at Adira and the guards Her eyes were intense, “Alright guys! Andrew is probably coming back here with his own army. Now we need to prepare Corona for a possible war. He thinks he’ll have the upper hand! And that’s our advantage! When Andrew comes back. He won’t know what  _ hit him!”  _ Cassandra slammed her palm with a fist. 

Adira smiled, “Looks like Short Hair has finally stepped out of her shadow.” 

________

Varian looked around the village to see if anyone needed help. He saw this one villager having trouble with his wheelbarrow. One of the wheels got stuck deep into the mud, and the villager had no luck making it budge. This man, Alfred, was a good friend of Quirin. Always offering help and following his father’s orders. He was usually a nice guy, but he did show some resentment toward Varian. He saw this as a chance to help. 

Alfred was groaning. This stupid wheel just wouldn’t move. Varian walked over to check out the problem, “Hi Alfred. Can I help?” 

He bent over to take a look at the wheel. Alfred’s fear grew when he saw the Moonstone standing near his wheelbarrow of apples he just plucked from the Orchard, “Uh no. No thanks kid. I can take care of this myself,” Alfred grunted as he leaned against the wheel trying to push it out. 

“No really, I may have a machine that could pull this out without pulling a sweat!”

Alfred gritted his teeth. Not another one of Varian’s crazy, dangerous inventions! One that would explode as soon as it was switched on. This boy was dangerous, even more so with the Moonstone. He did not want to take chances. 

Varian refused to give up. He was supposed to take over his father’s role one day in this village. And if he was gonna do that, he’d have to not give up and help solve a problem. Varian saw this villager was uncomfortable with his science inventions but he could use his rocks to help push it out. “Wait stand back! I know what to do!” Varian positioned himself to grow a rock. 

Alfred shielded himself, “Wait! Varian don’t-” 

Varian had hoped to use a rock to force the wheel out of the mud, but instead the rock he sprouted from the ground poked through the center of the wheel, breaking it in two. Oh it sure did the job and pushed out of the mud, but now it was unusable. Varian bit his lip nervously, knowing the destruction he caused. Some of the rocks he grew scratched the wheelbarrow ferociously. And the mud splashed on Alfred’s face. 

“Alfred I’m sorry I really just wanted to-” Varian’s words stuttered as he tried to apologize, some of the other villagers gathered to see what happened, waiting for Alfred’s reactions. Alfred held his hand up to signal Varian to stop talking. 

“You’ve done enough,” mud dripped from Alfred’s face, his tone grew deeper, “Why didn’t you listen?”

Varian’s words stuttered, “I-I just wanted to help. I wanted to show I can be helpful. Be like my father.”

“Well you certainly proved that wrong!” 

Everyone gasped. Varian flinched. He looked down on the ground, feeling nothing but guilt. 

“You always think you’re being helpful!” Alfred’s voice was hysteric, “but magic or alchemy, you just prove to be destructive and  _ useless!! _ ” 

The crowd gasped, and Varian reacted, painfully realizing the truth in those words. He was right. He destroyed the village countless times with alchemy, and now he caused destruction again with magic. 

Varian ran away from the crowd, but not completely out of hearing range. He could hear Alfred saying, “I fear the day he takes over Quirin’s role as village leader." Tears welled up in his eyes and Varian ran faster. His inventions were useless! His magic was useless!! If his destiny was not alchemy or magic then what was it? “Nothing. I am destined to do nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I meant to make this chapter end fluffy but what can I say, the characters like to suffer.


	10. Descending into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin gives Varian an important talk about leadership. As Andrew, Matthews, and the Saporians arrive at Corona, Rapunzel and the rest of the kingdom prepare for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this one's a doozy. lol enjoy!

Quirin walked by the stream, enjoying the breeze. It seemed like a nice day today. Andrew had clouded his mind all day. That man was still roaming free out there, planning on attacking his son for a power he thinks he can control. He hoped they would stop him before anything drastic happened. Quirin’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whimpering noise. Quirin looked across the river and spotted a boy buried in his knees. Quirin recognized the boy as his son crying near the river, “Varian?” He said. He expressed deep concern wondering who or what hurt his son that much. He walked around to the other side and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Son, what’s wrong?”

Varian lifted his head a little to face his father, his face was covered with dried tears and he took short breaths, “I messed up.”

Quirin bent down, “What?”

“I tried helping in the village today but I lost control of my powers,” Varian swallowed hard. Tears kept falling down his face.

“Oh. Now Varian it’s okay if you messed up. No one was hurt right?” Quirin asked. His voice was gentle.

Varian took more short breaths, “No but I broke the wheel of a wheelbarrow.”

“Well now that would be just a barrow,” Quirin laughed a little hoping it would amuse his son. It did not. Quirin stopped laughing, “Ahem. Well who was it you were trying to help?”

“Alfred! Alfred, dad!” Varian snapped, “He got a wheel stuck in the mud and I tried to help but then I destroyed it instead with a rock! Because my rocks cause nothing but destruction! Everything I do causes destruction!”

“Now hold on, who said that?”

“ALFRED!” Varian screamed with tears. His father reacted to his son’s outburst. Varian’s anger turned to sorrow when he realized he screamed at his dad, “Alfred said I’m not fit to be a good village leader,” Varian sighed, “And he’s right. I’m never going to be a good leader like you.”

Quirin sighed and smiled, “Now you don’t have to be like me. You’ll never live up to me.”

“Ah gee thanks dad,” Varian said sarcastically.

His dad sat next to him. “Varian, what I mean is you can’t live up to my standards because you need to live up to your best standards. Be the best leader you can be.”

“But none of the villagers like me,” Varian sniffed. His eyes were red from crying.

Quirin could see his son needed encouragement, he hated to see his son talk bad about himself. “You know son, being a leader is not all easy. You’re going to find yourself in the middle of several problems. And the villagers need someone to count on to help solve those problems. Even if they don’t like you.” Varian looked up at his father in agony. “Being a good leader doesn’t mean everyone has to like you.”

“It doesn’t?” Varian’s voice trembled.

“Being a good leader means making the best decisions for everyone else., even if not everyone agrees with it. You have to be tough, you have to be courageous, and you have to choose what you believe is best for Old Corona. And I know you’ll make a good leader, you know why?” Varian shook his head. “Because your dear old dad was the former captain of the guard from The Dark Kingdom!”

He tickled Varian and he started laughing, “What-No dad stop!” Ah, now there’s that adorable smile that always warms his heart.

Quirin continued, “Your mother was the Village Leader and I was a Knight. We both became protectors and you have it in you. Protecting is in your blood son. You were born to be the leader.”

Varian smiled and hugged his dad, “Thanks dad, but what about Alfred?”

Quirin shook his head and again tickled his son, causing Varian yet again to laugh, “What? You think I care what Alfred thinks? Alfred doesn’t even know what he’s saying half the time! I actually zone out when he’s talking. He makes no sense!” Varian laughed harder, and Quirin laughed along with him. For the rest of that day, they sat by the stream, and enjoyed the beautiful day they were blessed with that day.

________

The Saporians flew above the kingdom of Corona. Andrew and Matthews both smiled deviously. “Haha, soon Corona will be brought down to its knees,” laughed Andrew.

“Yes it sure will…Although it you won’t be the one who brings it down,” murmured Matthews.

“What?” Andrew asked, not catching those last words, thankfully for Matthews’ sake. Andrew wanted to take over the kingdom but he definitely is not strong enough to fight against Varian and Rapunzel. But of course Andrew is too full of himself to realize it. Matthews had a tricky plan that not even Andrew could pull off well on his own, and if all goes well, the result will be worth it. “Nothing sire,” Matthews said, “Just delighted to act out my plan! Oh what fun this will be.” Matthews said, eyes glowing bright yellow.

_______

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra all stood in the courtyard, “Okay gang,” said Rapunzel, “Andrew most likely went back to pick up more recruits for his attack against Corona. We need to be prepared for ANYTHING!” Rapunzel’s rough voice struck fear in Cass and Eugene.

The princess twirls her frying pan. “Alright guys. Let’s show these Saporians what Coronians are made of.” Cass and Eugene cheered.

_______

Hector held the mind talisman in his hand. Fifteen years ago after Varian was born, Hector had created this talisman from a piece of the black rocks to maintain control under the Moonstone. He thought if they were ever to run in a problem with the stone it would come in handy. He was always suspicious of Varian’s hairstripe. It matched the color of the Moonstone. Hector had always thought it was an after effect from Quirin’s interaction with the Moonstone but now there may be more to it. The talisman had a piece of the black rock attached to a bigger rock. Hector had purchased a mind control potion from an apothecary cart and sprinkled it on the black rock. Now it controls whatever is connected to the black rock, including the Moonstone itself. _“_

 _What are you doing?”_ A panicked Adira ran over to Hector and grabbed the talisman, “You still have this? I thought you got rid of this! If Quirin found out you had this...even worse if Varian found this he would snap!”

Hector stared at her, “I kept it only for safekeeping. I knew we would need it someday and look, it's proven its use. It's possessed by the most unstable alchemist I’ve ever met! We need to take caution.”

“And you think controlling Varian is the best way to do it!”

“Look Adira. I honestly would hate to see the kid get injured. He could get himself hurt, and then we’ll have to deal with a sulking Quirin and I don’t know how to deal with a sulking Quirin! Besides, Varian needs control! That kid loses it every time he gets mad or cries. Did you see what happened out there with the wheelbarrow?”

“He was only just trying to help! Plus that guy was being rude anyway,” Adira crossed her arms, reminding herself to deal with Alfred later.

“The point is, we can’t fully trust him to make all the right decisions. We should be ready to take control if something drastic were to happen.”

Adira thought for a moment but still chose to stick with her gut, “No. It’s not right. We should let Varian figure it out for himself what he needs. He’s a smart boy. I trust he’ll come to his senses.”

Adira walked over to Quirin’s chest and threw in inside along with the rest of his past. “Now come on, Andrew could attack any minute.” Hector shook his head and sighed. He looked back at the chest and left. From outside the window, Matthews chuckled maliciously, “Well this plan might turn out better and more fun than I thought.”

_____

Andrew and his group had hovered their hot air balloons behind the castle, where there seemed to be a few guards in charge. Andrew, Kai, and Clementine pulled out a few bags with powder that Matthews had concocted into sleeping powder. All of the Saporians threw down the bags and a small explosion spread the sleeping powder around the yard, knocking the guards out. “Well you look at that, it works!”

They waited for the powder to take its full effects then they landed. They snuck through the backdoor and made their way to the throne room.

______

Quirin sat peacefully by the stream. His son had fallen asleep, using his leg as a pillow. Quirin smiled down at Varian. This was the first time in a while he has seen his son look peaceful. He knew he wasn’t the best at showing his love but all he could feel right now was the love for his son. Love and guilt. The letter he wrote may have disappeared but how long can he hide the truth? Perhaps him surviving the effects of the amber was fate. A chance for him to be honest with his boy. Life offered him another chance at life, he shouldn’t take it for granted.

“Quirin!” A yell came from Adira, “The balloons have been spotted! Andrew is here and he is not alone!”

Quirin’s determination to protect his son alerted him to act and gently woke Varian up. Varian fluttered his eyes, “Wha-what’s going on?”

“Come on son! Andrew is back. We need to go back home and keep the village safe.” Varian got up and followed his dad. Adira saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back her Shadow Blade, “Whoa hold on tiger!” She grabbed the sword from Varian’s back.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Varian growled.

“Oh yeah, did you break a sword and forge its helm to this black rock?”

“Hmph,” Varian crossed his arms and pouted.

“Alright let’s go!”

_______

Frederic and Arianna were in a panicked mode. Trying their best to calm their servants and maids in the castle. “Everyone please!” Frederic signaled everyone to calm down.

King Edmund whistled, summoning his pet raven Hamuel to perch on his shoulders, “You know what to do,” Edmund whispered. Hamuel sucked in his breath and let out a loud screeching _“CAW!”_ Everyone stopped panicking and closed their mouths.

Ferederic, arching his eyebrow at the bird, “Thank you Hamuel.” He clicked his tongue, “Citizens we prepared for this. Several of the people have locked themselves in their homes. And I suggest you do the same. Run to the nearest rooms you can find and lock yourselves in. Our guards are ready! And my daughter and her friends are outside the castle armed for battle. You have no need to worry.”

“Oh I think they have lots to worry,” Andrew stood behind the throne.

Frederic frowned, “Andrew!” he gritted his teeth.

King Edmund quickly ran to the middle of the room and guided the citizens to safety, “Hurry, get out of here!” Edmund led them out of the throne room.

Frederic reached for his sword, but when he wasn’t looking heard a thud from behind him, “Arianna!”

Arianna had fallen unconscious to the floor. Clementine had stood near her, “Oh don’t worry. She’s just sleeping.” Clementine chuckled.

“Sleep tight your majesty,” Andrew said as he threw the powder at Frederic, knocking him out as well.

________

Varian’s father warned the villagers to stay inside until the danger was clear. Adira and Hector would stand guard, ready to protect, along with Quirin himself. “Okay Rapunzel and her friends have received the news and are protecting the capital as we speak. Adira you stay and help the people with whatever they might need. Whether it’s extra supplies or protecting,” Quirin ordered.

“Got it.” Adira said.

“Hector, you and I are going to protect the outside of the village. You look out from the farm. And I’ll stay here in it’s center.”

Hector waving his sword around, “Sounds like a plan.”

Varian ran up to his dad, ready for battle, “What about me dad, what can I do?” Varian followed his dad to his room.

“You are going to stay in the house and not do anything,” stated Quirin.

Varian frowned, “But my powers could be useful for this. Come on dad! I want to help!”

“You can help by staying safe,”

“But-”

“No arguing! You know Andrew wants to take the Moonstone from you! He’s after you as well. I can’t take any chances!” Quirin said, worried.

“I fought him before I can fight him again!”

“Son please?”

“I thought you believed in me! I thought you wanted me to be the best leader I can be! For my village! I can help protect them.” Varian’s voice cracked. He wanted to show his dad the potential he had to protect Old Corona. To show him he can protect and fight like his dad, but it didn’t seem likely to happen.

Quirin sighed, “I’m sorry son. I do believe in you. I know you can do great things and be a fantastic leader.” Varian smiled. His dad really believed him after all.

Quirin smiled and sighed, regretting what he was about to do, “Which is why you need to stay hidden here! If something happens to me, this village will need you to lead them out of the dark.”

Varian looked at his dad horrified. “Dad, no!” Varian’s eyes watered. Quirin closed the bedroom door before Varian could escape. “Dad no!” He pulled on the door but it was locked.

Varian knocked on the door pleading for his father to come back. He didn’t want to lose his dad. Not again. Varian pounded the door in anger. His eyes welled up with water to the point his vision became blurry. “Dad! Daddy!”

Varian fell to the ground, still holding on to the handle. “No,” Varian cried.

He sat by the door crying, hoping his father would just come back and let him out. He could easily break the door with his rocks, but that’s not what he wanted, he didn’t want to show his dad how powerful he was, he just wanted to fight by his side. Fight and protect the village with his father.

Lurking from the window, Matthews smirked, “Ohhhh this is just too easy.” He summoned his magic and transformed into his magical sorcerer form. And with that, he phased through the window and took a bag of his dreaming dust. A special one he made for Varian. Matthews blew it in the room and the dust reached Varian’s eyes. His eyes had already been red from crying, and the dust made it worse.

Varian started coughing from the dust and had trouble breathing. “Help!” he cried, but he slowly laid down on the floor. He could not keep his eyelids open, “Help....” And just like that, Varian’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure seem to have a thing for ending chapters with angst huh? :)


	11. The Fall of Corona Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian learns the truth about his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up longer than I expected but oh well lol. Buckle up! Cause it's getting REAALLLLLL!!

Quirin stood in front of his doorway, ready to attack anyone who might break in. It had been so long since he wore this knight armor from the Dark Kingdom. He watched the door, and held his pitchfork up, pointing it at the door. Quirin’s heart was heavy with guilt. He hated all this. He hated lying to his son. He hated having to lock him up in his room, even if it was to protect him, and most of all, he hated that his son was the target for one of Corona’s worst enemies. Quirin looked to his side, he imagined his son standing next to him, ready to throw rocks at the Saporians. 

Quirin smiled at the thought. Having his son fighting by his side would have been one of his most proudest moments. He lowered his pitchfork and got to thinking. Varian deserved to know the truth, his destiny, what he had written on that note. He had to keep him safe, but keeping the truth did not guarantee safety. It didn’t matter how Varian would react. Even if Varian decided to hate him, he still owed him the truth. Quirin started walking to his room and pulled out his key, when he heard the door rattle. 

He pointed the pitchfork rapidly at the door, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Quirin!” 

Quirin arched his eyebrow, lowering down his pitchfork. The voice sounded familiar. 

“Quirin! It’s Edmund!” 

“Edmund!” Quirin dropped his weapon and ran to the door. As he opened the door Edmund ran in and closed the door himself. Hamuel was on his shoulder. Edmund took his time, catching his breath. 

“The Saporians have taken over the castle!” Edmund gasped for breath. 

Quirin patted his back, “Edmund are you okay?” What happened to the King and Queen? Are they alright?” 

Edmund, finally catching his breath, “I think they are fine. Last I saw them they got dragged to their own dungeon! I wasn’t able to help them. I-I had to help all the people who were already in the castle escape.” 

Quirin looked at him distressed, this was not sounding too good. 

“Rapunzel and her friends went to hideout in Xavier’s shop. Fighting back the other Saporians. So I thought I’d come here and help.” 

“Well it sounds like you’ve done a lot.” Quirin poured him some water and watched as Edmund gulped his down. 

“Anyway it seems Andrew hasn’t planned an attack here yet.”

“No, but as always we are ready,” Quirin responded. 

Edmund glanced around, “Say where is Varian?” 

“I-” Quirin stumbled, “I had to lock him in my room. I just wanted to protect him,” Quirin said solemnly. 

“Edmund asks, “And how did he take it?”

“Not well.”

Edmund sighed, “Well you were just doing what you thought was best for him. I know he’s mad but someday he will thank you, and forgive you…” Those last words trailed off as he thought back to what he thought was the best decision for Eugene when sending him away. Eugene saw it as abandonment but Edmund saw it as protection. It was the same for Quirin. To Varian it looked like he just pushed him away again but it was just to protect him.    
Edmund walked up to the portrait. He looked at it smiling, “That is your wife?”

“Yes,” Quirin smiled as he walked up to it. 

“She looks lovely.” Edmund said. 

“She was the most loving and kind person in the village. She loved to help her village. Always offering a helping hand. She loved everyone in the village but not more than our little Varian. Ever since he was born she never left his side. It was then she relieved her duties as leader and handed the position to me, so she could take care of him.” 

Edmund listened carefully, “And…” 

Quirin stroked the cheek of his wife’s painting, “And a tragic accident happened. She died when Varian was still just a baby.” 

Edmund placed his hand on Quirin, “I’m sorry.” 

Quirin smiled at him and then looked down at the floor, “It’s why I try to protect him. It’s why I keep him from the truth. I’ve already lost my wife. I can’t lose my son either.” 

“We won’t let anything happen to him,” Edmund reassured him. 

Hector slammed the door wide open, startling Quirin and Edmund, “We got a few Saporians sneaking around Old Corona!” Quirin and Edmund exchanged glances and nodded. It was time to protect their village. Edmund draws his sword and Quirin picks up his pitchfork. They joined Hector outside to fight. 

______

Rapunzel paced back and forth, mumbling to herself. Eugene and Cassandra have watched her, moving their heads left and right. She couldn’t calm down. Her parents have been held captive and Andrew has taken over the castle. “Okay we need to think of a better plan.” 

“You think?” Cassandra replied, arms crossed. “Look Rapunzel. We’ve taken Andrew down before, we can do it again. I personally would love to stab this sword in his stomach.” 

Rapunzel sighed, “I just hope Varian is okay.” Rapunzel’s words trembled at those thoughts. 

Eugene reassured, “Oh if I know that kid. He’s stubborn and won’t let anyone take him down. I think he’ll be okay.”

“Think is not enough Eugene!” Rapunzel snapped, “Knowing he’s okay and not in danger would be enough! Him not being a target is enough!” 

Eugene looked at her, stunned. Rapunzel lowered her hands down, realizing she went too far, “Look I’m sorry I yelled. I’m just-I’m just scared.” 

Eugene embraced her, “I know. I know.” Rapunzel smiled. The warmth of his hugs always made her feel safe. Rapunzel’s eyelids drooped as she tried to think of something, then rose when a dangerous idea clicked in her mind, “What about the Sundrop Incantation?” Rapunzel released herself from Eugene. 

Eugene reacted, “Rapunzel no! That’s too powerful. Using it would be dangerous. I mean come on, nothing too drastic has happened yet!” 

“Eugene, he took my parents and my castle!” 

“I know, but we can rescue them without having to use the ultimate power of the Sunstone.” Eugene ran up to Rapunzel, “Come on, we can’t take that risk. Especially with a problem like this. Come on, with you and me, and Shorthair-”

“HEY!” Cassandra shouted. 

“We can do anything.” Eugene took Rapunzel’s hands in his. They both smiled at each other. 

Cassandra joined the group, “Big ears is right Raps.” Eugene widened his eyes and frowned, “Everything always works out for the best when we stick together.” They all shared a hug. 

“WATCH OUT!” An arrow flew, almost hitting the group. It stuck to the wall. 

“Whoa,” said Rapunzel, glad she wasn’t hit. “Thanks for the warning Xavier.” 

“Looks like we better get going.” Xavier said, gathering some of his best weapons. Eugene and Cassandra drew their swords. 

Andrew and a couple of his Saporian friends were standing in the center of the courtyard, “Ready for a fight,” Andrew snarled. 

Rapunzel knitted her eyes downward. She was ready to take her kingdom back from this rat! She glanced at the paper with the Sun incantation. She took it and stuffed it in her purse, “Just in case.” And ran off with her friends. 

Rapunzel faced Andrew, “Okay Andrew,” she smirked as she unmade the braids on her hair, “Give us your best shot!” Rapunzel’s hair glowed bright. 

__________

_ Varian woke up in the dungeons of the castle. It was cold and damp. The guards stood by the door. He was puzzled. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at his dad’s door and now he’s back in the castle dungeons? “This has to be a dream!”  _

_ “You know why I came down here Varian.” Those words. That voice. They were familiar.  _

_ “Oh I know Princess. It’s because you need to find the rest of the scroll and can’t read the rest of it without my help.” Those words. Varian had said them before. What was happening? It was almost like deja vu. Varian turned to face Rapunzel facing a cell. Inside that cell was Varian.  _

_ Varian knits his eyebrows in confusion. He stood in shock as he watched himself, No. His past self standing in the cell. It was a memory.  _

_ He remembered this. It had been a week after the battle in Old Corona. Rapunzel was finally ready to go on her quest, but there was one thing she still needed.  _

_ “Varian come on! I know you still have good in you somewhere. I know that if you help us, you’re more than likely to be pardoned of your crimes.”  _

_ “You just want my intelligence! You never cared for me! You never thought of me as a friend! You just saw me as an assistant!”  _

_ “Varian that is NOT true! We were friends. I always thought of us as friends.” Rapunzel sighed. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get the alchemist on her side. “Look, if you come with us outside of the kingdom you might find something that can save our kingdom from these black rocks. You might find something that could save your dad from the amber!”Aha! That was the winner. That’s what caught Varian’s interest. His attention.  _

_ Varian watched as his past self looked at Rapunzel with a small glimpse of hope, “You really think there might be something out there that could save my dad?”  _

_ “I’m sure you’ll find something,” Rapunzel smiled. Varian smiled back and held her hand. Varian watched in anger as his naive past self put trust into Rapunzel’s fake positivity. He couldn’t believe he fell for that.  _

_ “Seems like your “friend” did a good job manipulating you.” The voice startled Varian. In the cell across from his, there was a glowing green ghost-like figure sitting on the bed. Varian recognized this sorcerer from the House Of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, “Matthews.” Varian muttered.  _

_ “Ahhh Varian so we meet again,” Matthews phases through the cell bars and circles Varian.  _

_ “I know you. I know you and your tricks! So I’m going to fall for anything you say!” Varian seethed through his teeth.  _

_ Matthews floated around him, “Oh Varian! I’m not here to talk you out of things. I’m just simply showing you the truth.” _

_ “Yeah, and how do I know you’re not manipulating them or altering them in some way?” _

_ “I’m not messing with them I can assure you. Any manipulation you think is fake, is actually real. Tell me, is this memory exactly how you remember it? Isn’t this how the conversation with Rapunzel went?” _

_ Varian sighed, because he knew the hard truth, “Yes.”  _

_ “Well alright you can trust me.”  _

_ “I know you put me here now take me out! I don’t want to see anymore! Reminders or-or past mistakes! I want to forget it all!”  _

_ “Oh Varian that’s the thing about memories. Even if you want to forget, a memory will always stay in your mind, haunting you about your past mistakes that you know cannot be undone!” Varian frowned at the sorcerer.  _

_ Then the dungeon disappeared. The room went dark, ‘cept for the glowing light coming from behind him. This room looked and felt familiar. It was his lab back home.  _

_ He turned around and came face to face with his greatest mistake of all, his father’s encasement. He stood in horror as his dad struggled to escape the amber.  _

_ “Matthews why did you bring me here?” Varian’s voice cracked. “I mean-why?”  _

_ “Shhhh. Your father never told you what was in that note.”  _

_ “Yes he did. It said he was proud of me.”  _

_ “Yes. That’s what he said. But is that what the note says?” Matthews held at his hand gesturing an invitation for Varian to look at what his father was doing. “Why don’t you go take a look?”  _

_ Varian walked up, scared of what the note would say. Surely his father wasn’t lying. They were done with all the lies, weren’t they?  _

_ He saw the first words, “Dear Son,” Varian watched as his dad wrote the letter.  _

_ “Son, I know I haven’t been the best father, but I wanted you to know that no matter what you did, or what you do, I have always been proud of you.”  _

_ “See! It says he’s proud just like he told me.”  _

_ “Ooh yes, half truths. I’m so proud.” Matthews’ sarcastic tone made Varian groan. He kept reading it. There were lots of apologizing and being regretful he didn’t spend too much time with his son. It hurt Varian just to read this. Then his father hesitated to write more. Varian arched his eyebrow. What was his dad doing?  _

_ “Ooh here comes the interesting part!” Matthews exclaimed.  _

_ His father wrote down the words, and what Varian read shocked him to his core.  _

_ “The blue hairstreak you have is from an accident that occurred a long time ago. I never was from Corona. I used to be a knight, part of a brotherhood from The Dark Kingdom.” Varian could not believe what he was reading. He eyed his hair stripe. “The black rocks originate from a Moonstone. A moonstone locked up from the world in the Dark Kingdom. The King tried touching it, tried destroying it but instead it caused an explosion. The explosion knocked him down and hit the rest of us. Some of its power hit me and transferred into you.”  _

_ Varian was taken aback. He was born with the power of the Moonstone. He always had a connection to magic. The one thing he never believed in.  _

_ Varian backed away, shocked by the truth his father hid for years, “So that’s why he wanted me to stay away from the black rocks. He never wanted me to find out.”  _

_ “Your father lied to you about your destiny! He took it away from you!”  _

_ Varian tried to hold back his tears, “No. No. I have the Moonstone now,” Varian pointed at the Moonstone at his chest. “And he’s not scared. So far he’s shown no remorse of me having it. He knows this is who I am! He’s accepted my destiny!”  _

_ “Are you sure about that?” Matthews teased. He could look into Varian’s mind. He knew he wanted to see more.  _

_ Varian frowned. He refused to fall for his tricks but so far everything he’s seen has been the truth. Rapunzel’s manipulation, his father’s secrets, what more could be hidden?  _

_ The room disappeared once more into his father’s room. Varian heard the sounds of a baby crying. There was a crib. Could it be him as an infant? Varian walked over to it. He looked inside and saw it was him, crying. Why was he crying?  _

_ Quirin woke up from the bed and acted out as if he had a heart attack. He saw the side of his bed was empty and glanced at the crib. “Where is Ulla?” Quirin ran to the crib and comforted baby Varian. “Shh. Shh. I’m here. I’m here.” _

_ Adira came running into the room, “Quirin! Ulla chased Hector outside in the farm. She’s trying to stop him!” Quirin handec baby Varian to Adira, “Take care of Varian! I’ll go take care of this.” Adira held him while Quirin ran out with his sword.  _

_ “Wait! What? What is going on?” Varian was frantic. He looked out the window and the house disappeared. Now he was outside near the farm. Varian watched as a tall young lady holding the shadow blade had Hector cornered. Her eyes were blue, like Varian’s. And on top of her head, were his mother’s goggles. The goggles his mother left for him. This was his mother. Varian’s upper lip curled up, forming a little smile. To see his mother again, not in a portrait painting, it warmed him inside.  _

_ “Destroy the Mind Talisman Hector! This is Varian’s destiny! If he is meant to have the Moonstone then so be it. We cannot control his destiny!”  _

_ Control? Varian wondered what they were talking about and took a closer look. In his hands, Hector held a piece of a rock with a shard of the black rock on it.  _

_ “The Moonstone is dangerous! And anything connected to it is just as dangerous. We can’t take risks. What if Varian can control the rocks? What if he has powers equivalent to the Moonstone? We have to keep those in check?” _

_ “But controlling him?” Varian’s mother exclaimed.  _

_ “It’s the best way!”  _

_ “No! I will not put my son through that. And no one will control my son!” Ulla stepped on Hector’s foot, causing him to yelp in pain. Ulla grabbed the Mind Talisman and threw it on the ground. The rocks were practically unbreakable. Ulla groaned.  _

_ “Be careful Ulla! You know how dangerous those rocks are!”  _

_ Quirin had reached the farm and watched what was happening. From behind him, Varian watched as well.  _

_ Ulla took the shadow blade and raised it. Both the rocks reacted to each other, waking up the power. The alchemy ring on Ulla glowed. It was channeling the power of the Moonstone. Ulla looked at and then looked at Quirin. He looked at her, pleadin her to not destroy it. The connection between two black rocks would be too powerful to handle.  _

_ Ulla looked at Quirin. A tear streamed down her face.  _

_ The whole time Varian watched. A tear streamed down his face as well, knowing the outcome of this horrific night.  _

_ Ulla wasn’t sure if it would work, but she had to try. She couldn’t let Varian’s destiny be ripped away from him. She screamed as she stabbed the sword on the rock.  _

_ Quirin ran down there hoping he could save her. Varian’s eyes watered.  _

_ Ulla fell to the ground, dropping the sword. The Mind Talisman still left unharmed, with only a burnt corner. The shard itself had a crack but not destroyed. Quirin ran to Ulla’s side and held her in his arms. She coughed. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. “I’m sorry.”  _

_ Quirin cried, “Ulla, no don’t be sorry. Please don’t leave me. Don’t leave Varian. Don’t leave us.”  _

_ Ulla took off her goggles and handed them to Quirin, “Give these to Varian. I know he’ll want to follow his mom’s footsteps,” Ulla laughed a little. Quirin laughed too.  _

_ “And for you,” Ulla handed him the alchemy ring with the Moon on it and placed it in his hand, closing his palm. Holding his hand, “I need you to promise me, you will tell Varian the truth when the time is right. He needs to know. And when you do. Hand him this ring.”  _

_ “I promise. And I won’t let anyone take control over our son.”  _

_ “I love you.” Ulla declared as her last dying breath.  _

_ “I love you,” Quirin choked up in his words and held his wife close.  _

_ Varian fell to the ground crying. His mother believed in him. His mother trusted him to follow his own path without any crutches. Matthews floated behind him. Lucky for him Varian was distracted by grief to see that Hector took the Mind Talisman and ran off. His plan was working and it was time for the next phase.  _

_ Matthews touched his shoulder. Varian shivered at his touch. He looked at him, with dried tears. “Oh now you poor child. That must have been awful. Especially since your mother’s death went in vain.” Varian’s eyes lit up in horror. Matthews had caught his attention. “What?”  _

_ “Your father never got rid of the Mind Talisman! He always kept it. Hidden with the rest of his secrets.” Varian shook Matthews’ hand away. “No. No! He wouldn’t do that! He loves my mother!”  _

_ “Tell that to the ring you found on your own.”  _

_ Varian looked down at the ring. “I don’t think my father would let a device that could control me lie around in the house unprotected.”  _

_ “Oh really? Well you shall see for yourself.” At that note Matthews disappeared and the world went dark.  _

_________

Varian woke up screaming. He took short breaths and looked around the room. “That was the freakiest dream I ever had,” Varian mutters. He was still locked in his father’s room. He had not much to do here. Varian looked at the portrait of his family. He looked up at his mother specifically. He sighed heavily. Thinking about his mother’s death. In the corner of the room Varian spotted the chest with the Dark Kingdom stuff from his father’s old life. Varian had not much to do here anyway. It wouldn’t hurt to look. Varian opened up the chest and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Mind Talisman on top of his father’s stuff. Varian picked it up and looked exactly like the one from his dream. Even the same burnt corner and cracked shard. Varian threw on the floor and gasped, “No! No! That can’t be! He never destroyed it!” He closed his eyes and started crying. His mother really did die for nothing. From behind him Matthew hovered, “The truth hurts doesn’t it?” They manipulated you. They deceived you. And worst of all, they broke their promises.Those people aren’t your friends or family. True family would accept your destiny. True friends would trust you to make the right decisions. But they never followed through any of that! They just left you here in the dark!” 

Varian wiped the tears away and opened his eyes. His eyes were black and his eyes glowed bright blue. He felt nothing but anger running through his blood. The Moonstone on his chest glowed brighter than ever before and so did the Mind Talisman. He looked at the door. 

Outside of the window there was a full moon. Matthews looked at Varian, “When the moon glows bright! The Moonstone SMITES!” 

Varian groaned and shot a rock right through the door, creating a whole big enough for Varian to slip through. “I have been manipulated. I have been deceived. I will no longer hide in the dark. I am the Moonstone. And tonight there is a full moon coming to Corona.” Varian smiled maliciously and ran into the night. Matthews watched, holding a bag of popcorn he summoned for himself, “Ooooooh. This is going to be good!” 

________

The fight between Corona and the Saporians lasted to the middle of the night. Rapunzel and her friends have been fighting Andrew and his goons. Adira, Hector, and Quirin had chased the rest of the Saporians to the courtyard. They were all at war. 

Varian hid in the shadows on top of a roof. The moonlight shone half his face revealing a maniacal smile. 

Large black rocks spouted from the ground, causing everyone to lose their balance and stop the fighting. 

“Whoa!” Rapunzel said. 

“What was that!” Yelled Cassandra.

Rapunzel gasped, “Varian!” She smiled. Had he come to help them? 

Quirin stood afraid, “Varian,” If his son was out here then where was he? 

Andrew smiled, “Well looks like the little gremlin came out to play.” He showed his determination, “Alright show yourself Moonstone!” 

Varian leapt from the roof and landed in the alleyway. He shot a rock at Andrew’s sword, destroying it. Andrew watched as his sword crumbled. 

Varian walked to the center of the courtyard. He looked at them with hatred. 

Rapunzel greeted him. “Varian! Oh I’m so glad you came back to help us. Look I’m sorry about earlier and the whole situation about the moon incantation,” 

Eugene could see Varian was serious and interrupted her, “Uh Blondie I don’t think is the time to apologize.” 

Quirin looked wary of his son. He had hoped Varian wouldn’t let his anger of being locked up in the room control him. 

Eugene walked near him but Varian sht black rocks at him. 

“Oh-Okay! Somebody is mad!” Eugene yelled. 

“You know I’m glad to hear you say that Rapunzel, because I have a special gift I prepared for you all.” Varian’s anger was seething. 

“Varian-what-what are you talking about? Why do you sound like that? Come on stop playing.” Rapunzel saw her friend was distressed again. She really thought he had changed. 

“Son please.” Quirin stood up. “These are your friends and family. We care about you.” 

Varian scoffed, “Care? All you care about is saving yourselves,” Varian stated deadpanned. He held out the Mind Talisman. 

Quirin gasped, “Wait no son, you don’t understand.”

“Understand what? That my destiny is dangerous.That-that’s it’ll lead me to my doom and others. Well my destiny is clear. No more manipulation. No more deception. I follow where the moonlight leads now and this is where I stand!” 

Everyone stood aghast. Varian hid the Mind Talisman inside his cloak and held out his hands. 

“Crescent high above” 

Rapunzel gasped. She knew what he was doing. “Varian no! That’s too dangerous!”

Evolving as you go. Raise what lies beneath.”

“Varian you’ll lose the power! It’ll destroy the Moonstone or you!” 

“And let the darkness grow”

“Kid wait!” Eugene exclaimed. 

It was too late. The power of the black rocks all pointed at him and surrounded him. Varian smiled, he could feel the ultimate power surging through his veins. 

“Bend it to my will. Consume the sunlight’s glow.” The light of the full moon shone down on him. His alchemy ring glowed bright. Quirin stood in horror, “Son stop!” 

“Rise into the sky and let the darkness grow” 

Corona had become dark. The lights went out, causing lanterns to break. And lit candles blew out. The only light still lit was the moonlight but that was now controlled by Varian. The light only shone on him. 

“Let darkness grow.”

Rapunzel could barely see but she was holding on to Eugene. She saw Varian walking towards her, with the moonlight still shining on him. Varian looked at her maniacally. 

“Well, shall we get started?” 

Rapunzel and Eugene frowned at the one they once called their friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry. You know me and that angst.


	12. The Fall of Corona Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew tries to steal the Mind Talisman for himself to control Varian, Rapunzel and Varian ulneash their ultimate powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, this is violent, and most of all, this ANGSTY! Also there are a couple mentions of blood.  
> Also sorry.

“Varian, come on. This isn’t you,” Rapunzel said. 

Varian shot a glare at her, and then pulled a smug face, “Oh really.” He laughed. “Well okay tell me Princess, tell me. If you know who I am, then who am I?” Varian glares at her, awaiting her answer. 

Rapunzel glares back, still holding on to Eugene, “You are a good person. A good,  _ helpful  _ person. You are kind. You are compassionate. And you are always looking for ways to help others with your wonderful talents. Be it magic or alchemy.” 

Varian reacted to those words.  _ Alchemy.  _ He has barely touched a bottle of a vile or beaker since he took the Moonstone. And helping? Everytime Varian tried to help others it always led to trouble. Varian recollected himself and pushed his bangs upward. He sighed and faced towards the Sundrop, “Pfft, helping. All my talents have ever done is bring destruction to the village. This kingdom! When I tried _ helping  _ this kingdom, I almost killed my own father!” 

Quirin solemnly looked at his son. He had forgotten how traumatic it was for his boy. 

“And that was with alchemy! With magic it’s no different! I tried helping my village earlier today and things got out of control! I’m not meant to be helpful! I’m not meant to have what I want. Magic or alchemy! I just bring destruction,” Varian’s voice cracks. Rapunzel could see the doubt in his eyes. Varian frowns at her, “I am destruction! I am the Moonstone!” Varian screamed and shot more rocks from the ground. Rapunzel and the others cover their ears from the noise. The rocks created earthquakes as they shot up into the sky. 

“Varian come on!” Rapunzel was becoming desperate. “You know that’s not true. Varian, you offered to help me when I wanted to find out why my hair grew.” 

“You helped me when I wanted to pull guard duty at the Science Expo and you saved the kingdom from a sucking vortex,” Cassandra chimed in. 

“And you helped me when I wanted to prove to the girls that I could keep a secret,” Eugene stated proudly. Cassandra and Rapunzel glared at Eugene. “Yea ‘cept of course that didn’t go well…” He squealed. 

“And, you saved your father with the Moonstone. You used the deadliest incantation to  _ save  _ your father.” Varian raises his eyebrows at that remark. It was true. He may have put his father in danger, but he also saved him. 

Rapunzel continued, “Varian I know who you are. You love science. You may use magic now but I know deep down you still geek out when it comes to alchemy. You love to help people and with every chance you're given, you help. You love ham sandwiches. You enjoy baking! You love to drink hot cocoa by the fire after a long day. You love hanging around Eugene! You believe Cassandra should go out for her dreams of being a hero because you believe deep down she is! You believe deep down in all of us, that we are heroes. And Varian, I believe the same about you. You can be a hero! You can use your talents for good! You can do great things. You just need to believe in yourself.” Rapunzel held out her hand. 

Varian stared at her hand. He looked at her, puzzled at her offer for friendship. He stood there, thinking if that would be a step back from his destiny. 

An arrow flew and pierced the back of Varian’s armor. Varian screams in agony. And Rapunzel holds out her hand, “Varian!” 

The arrowhead was actually a black rock, which caused pain and Varian’s armor to break. Varian pulls it and winces. Little drops of blood dripped from the arrowhead. Varian squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to look at it. Just the sheer sight of it made him want to faint and he could not show weakness in front of his enemies. 

Quirin ran to his son’s aid. He took the arrow and threw it to the side, “Varian! Son, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.” Varian slowly opened his left eye and then the other. “Dad,” Varian spoke quietly. He was okay. The arrow had only grazed him. Varian still could feel the pain. He looked behind him and saw Andrew standing near him, holding a crossbow. “Wow that certainly left a mark.” Andrew whistled. 

Varian groaned. His eyes glowed bright and the moonlight as well. 

Quirin held his son close. He was not going to let Andrew touch his son. Rapunzel and Eugene ran in front of them. Cassandra joined in pointing her sword at Andrew, “Don’t you dare make another move.” 

Varian groaned. He was done and he was furious. He didn’t want to be protected. He wanted to be the strong one. Varian summoned all the power he had. His power surged through his armor. Powerful enough to shock his dad. Quirin winced. 

“ENOUGH!”

And Varian shot spiky rocks all over the yard. Rapunzel and Eugene, Cassandra and Lance, Adira and Hector lowered their heads to avoid collision with the rocks. The impact was large pushing Andrew and his friends away. 

Varian stood, laughing maniacally. 

Rapunzel regained consciousness and covered her mouth in fright when she saw the dried blood on Varian’s armor. Power surged through his armor. Andrew actually shook, his hands trembled holding his sword. 

Varian looked at him, clicking his tongue, “Awwww Andrew, you scared?” He puts his hands on his hips. He then whirled around to face Rapunzel. “I don’t need help! I don’t need protecting!” Varian growled and charged toward Andrew. 

Rapunzel ran after him before he would do anything too drastic, but Varian turned and shot up large black rocks from the ground, creating a barrier between them. Rapunzel slams her fists on the rocks, “NO!” 

________

Quirin shoves Hector, “Why did you keep that mind talisman? Why didn’t you destroy it?” 

Hector stumbled, “I-I…” 

Adira punches his shoulder, “I told you to get rid of that thing. I told you it would cause trouble.” 

“Alright, alright I get it. But I wasn’t wrong! Look at Varian now! He’s lost control!” 

“No Hector! You were wrong!” Rapunzel stated, “It was because Varian found the talisman that made him spiral. Trying to control him is what caused this mess! And now he’s more in control of himself than ever. He’s trying to prove he’s too powerful to be controlled. We need to show Varian we believe in him. That we can trust he’ll make good choices on his own.” 

“And the first step is destroying the mind talisman,” said Quirin. 

“Wait isn’t Varian trying to destroy that thing? Shouldn't we let him break it?” Eugene asked. 

“No. We need to break it. The Moonshard is cracked so it shouldn't be as dangerous for us to break it. However, if Varian’s powers merged with the cracked stone, it could,” Quirin’s voice cracked, “it could kill him.” 

“No,” Rapunzel whispered. She grabs Eugene’s shirt, “Eugene we have to go stop him,” Eugene could hear the desperation in his girlfriend’s voice. 

“Don’t worry Blondie. We will.” 

“But first we need to find a way to get to the other side,” said Cassandra. 

Rapunzel looked around, “Hmmm.” She looks at the rooftops of the buildings, “I have an idea.” 

________

Varian pulled out the mind talisman, “Now first to get rid of this,” Varian observed the talisman. 

The mind talisman caught Andrew’s eye. He narrows his eyes, “What is that thing?” 

“It’s a device that can control anyone with the Moonstone!” Matthews appeared next to Andrew, startling him. 

“Interesting,” Andrew stated. 

“You know Andrew. Why take the Moonstone itself when you can just control Varian instead? You can make do whatever you want with the mind talisman! Varian’s connection to the Moon is more powerful than in anyone else’s hands. But with the talisman you can still control the power he uses,” Matthews smiles. 

“Hmmm.” Andrew was intrigued. Controlling the Moonstone would show his power and authority over Corona, thus taking over easier. “Let’s get that talisman!” 

______

Varian thought the best way to destroy the talisman was to smash it. The shard may have been cracked but it could still feel Varian’s power. “Whoa!” For a quick second, Varian’s eyes go completely white. 

A green glowing bird swoops in and grabs the mind talisman with its talons, circling back to Andrew. “Hey!” Varian’s eyes revert to normal and ferociously yells at the bird. The bird transforms back into the same demon that encountered Varian in his dreams. The demonic creature curled his lips, a devious smile looked down at him. 

Varian’s jaw dropped, “You! You were working for Andrew!” 

Matthews clicks his tongue, “Yes well working  _ with _ him is more like it.” Matthews chuckled as Varian looked at him in distraught. It became more clear. Those dreams were all a trick! A trick just to get closer to the Mind Talisman. To get him closer to Andrew and farther away from his friends. “I knew you were lying!” Varian snapped. 

“Oh my dear boy I wasn’t lying. I was telling the truth...with style!” Varian widens his eyes. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He was in shock. “No. NO!” He shook his head in disbelief. No. It didn’t matter what Matthews did. What he saw was the truth! This is still his destiny! And he won’t let  _ anyone  _ take it away from him. Varian growls. 

Andrew takes this as an opportunity to try out his new authoritative power, “Moonstone, stay!” 

Varian tried to get up but he couldn’t. The talisman worked! Varian was now under Andrew’s control. Varian shoots a death glare at Andrew, gritting his teeth. 

“Oh now I’m not scared of you Moonstone. Looks like you should be frightened.” Andrew jumped from the pedestal of the King’s statue. And walks over to Varian, “You were right. Your destiny is to cause destruction,” Andrew grabs his chin to force him to look at him, “but that doesn't mean you're in charge of it.” 

Out of the blue, long strands of blonde hair snatches the mind talisman from Andrew. Andrew has a double take before realizing from on top of the rooftops, Rapunzel has taken it. Her friends cheered behind her. She twirls her hair in victory. 

Varian actually smiled. Deep down he was relieved Rapunzel helped him out there. “Rapunzel!” Varian still could not move until the next command was made. 

Rapunzel smirks, “Varian!” She paused. And then revealed her command. 

“Follow your destiny!” 

With that, Varian moved from his place and morphed his hand into a sword similar to the rocks, “GLADLY!” And Varian cuts Andrew’s cheek. Andrew stumbles backwards and feels his cheek. He gasped in anger when he felt the blood from the cut. Enraged, Andrew ran towards Varian but Varian once again blocked him with the morphed sword. 

“You got a lot of GUTS kid,” Andrew grunted, blocking Varian’s attack with the sword. 

“I’ll take that as a COMPLIMENT!” Varian grunted as well and pushed Andrew to the ground. The other Saporians try to take a stab at Varian, but Varian flips backwards dodging the attack. 

______

Quirin watched from the ground with Adira and Hector. The space between the rocks provided a window for Quirin to watch the fight. Though his son was doing fine on his own, he still wanted to help. “Adira! Use the Shadow Blade to cut some of these rocks. Maybe we can get through them.” 

“You got it!” Adira attacked the rocks, and miraculously cut some big ones, enough for them to escape. 

“QUIRIN!”

Quirin turned to the sky and saw the Princess called out to him. She threw the mind talisman, hoping he would catch it, but once again Matthews interfered. He catches it and laughs in victory. 

“No!” Quirin and Rapunzel said unanimously. Quirin crawls through the opening Adira created. 

_______

Varian continuously fights the Saporians. No matter what they wouldn’t give up. Lucky for Varian, the full moon stayed out, keeping his powers strong. And although that was helpful, he was still getting tired of fighting. 

Varian summons a rock shield and uses it to defend himself. All the Saporians had ganged up on him. Distracted by the amount of Saporians, a tall man wearing a top hat had the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Varian pushed more and more Saporians away with the shield, creating just as much impact as the Moonstone itself. He was struggling to keep up. 

Quirin spots the man about to kill his son off guard. He runs immediately to his son’s aid. 

The Saporians back away, making way for the ambusher. Varian caught his breath, confused by their actions. He then sees a shadow of a man and a sword and turns around. Varian raises his sword in defense and tries to fight against the man, but he loses his shield and balance. His sword morphs back to his hand. The man raises his sword but then is blocked by Quirin, who’s sword is clashed by his. 

“Dad!” Varian smiled. 

“Stay away from my son!” Quirin shoves the sword and the man from his son. 

Varian uses this as an opportunity to escape, “Dad! That was so cool!” He yelled as he ran to the other Saporians. 

Matthews hands Andrew the talisman, “He’s all yours. And don’t mess it up this time.” 

“Moonstone! Attack!” 

Varian’s eyes turn pure white. Such a command requires every single drop of Varian’s magic. His Moonstone glows, knocking the Saporians out. 

Varian regains consciousness but is light headed from the magic. The more he is forced, the more his magic becomes drained. 

“Moonstone. Listen to me. Come to me.” Andrew commanded. His tone was more laid back. 

Varian tried to resist but every time he did, the stone would sting him. He gave in and did as Andrew told. 

Quirin watched, trying to look for an opportunity to strike, but it was difficult without risking Varian’s life. 

The cracked shard on the talisman was losing its glow. Matthews knew what that meant. They were going to lose control of Varian if the power wasn’t restored. “Um Sire, it seems we need to fix the shard. A shard is not as powerful as the whole stone. It loses its power quickly. Especially one like this. A shard from the black rock isn’t as powerful as a shard from a say, Moonstone.” Matthews threatened, shifting his eyes at Varian. 

Varian grits his teeth, horrified. Matthews summons a knife and Andrew takes it. “Moonstone, don’t move.” Andrew said deviously. 

Varian winced. It was all he could do. 

Andrew stuck the sword on the stone, trying to cut a shard. The Moonstone surged. Varian grimaced. The pain was worse than he was anticipating. Cutting the shard proved more difficult, Andrew dug the knife harder. The surges electrocuted Varian. Causing him to scream in agony. 

“Varian NO!” Quirin yelled. He ran over but some of the Saporians tried to stop him. Adira and Hector joined in. 

Rapunzel watched helplessly from the rooftop. She hated hearing Varian’s screams. “Eugene we have to get down there.” Cassandra decided to step in. She jumped down from the roof, sticking the landing and joined the fight. 

Varian couldn’t bear the pain. Andrew was close, he could see a tiny crack, but he still needed to pull it out. Then a raven flies in and grabs the mind talisman from Andrew, causing Andrew to drop the knife, “What the? A raven?” 

Varian falls to the ground, free to move but unable to; feeling weak from the electrocution. Cassandra runs in, kicking one Saporian to the ground and checks on Varian. 

“Var?” Cass’ voice cracked. 

Varian regains enough strength to crack a smile, “Cassie,” his voice was weak but his life still strong. 

Edmund appears next to them. He lifts Varian up. “Haha! Good job Hamuel!” 

“ _ CAW _ !” Hamuel still holds the talisman in his talons, and Quirin jumps up and grabs it. Its power draining, Quirin throws it on the ground, and stomps on it, breaking it completely. Guaranteed, Varian would no longer be controlled by anyone. Quirin walked over to his son, “From now on, you control your own destiny.” Varian smiles at his dad and hugs him. 

Matthews facepalms. He had enough of Andrew. This idiot could not maintain authority as well as he thought. He should know because he bosses Andrew all the time. 

Varian looked up at his dad in amazement. He protected him, fought off the Saporians, and broke the Mind Talisman. They all laughed and talked about Varian’s cool fighting moves. 

“Who knew the alchemist had some moves,” Cassandra nudged Varian’s arm. 

“Heh, yea.” 

Quirin looked at the happy group Varian was surrounded by. And then, he felt a pierce through his heart. 

Varian looked at his dad in agony. An arrow had been shot at his heart. And not just any arrow. The arrowhead was a black rock. “NOOOO!” Varian screamed. 

Crawling through the rocks Rapunzel and Eugene saw what happened. “No,” she whispered. 

Quirin fell to the ground lying still on the ground. Varian ran to his side. “No. No. No. No. Dad. Dad stay with me please.” Varian’s eyes watered. 

Matthews removed his face. Even he was shocked by the unexpected occurrence. Beside him he saw Andrew pointing a bow from where he stood. Andrew lowered his bow, “That should break his spirit.” 

Quirin weakly stroked his son’s hair, with short breaths, “Looks like it’s time for you to become the leader you were always destined to be.” 

“Dad, no.” Varian held his father’s hand. He wasn’t ready. Wasn’t ready to let go. To become the new leader of the village. 

“Varian, I’m sorry for everything. I know I wasn’t the best parent. I know I made mistakes. I never meant to keep you from your destiny. 

“No, no. It’s fine. Dad please.” Varian’s eyes watered.

I know who you are son. You are a leader. You are not just the Moonstone. You are Varian. You are the light of the village. And wherever the moonlight leads, the village will follow. I trust you’ll do great things.” Tears streamed down Varian’s cheeks. “Take care, my son.” Quirin’s hand dropped on the ground and Varian let go. Varian’s tears flowed down his face. He couldn't move. He couldn’t think. He was just broken. Varian cried heavily and Cassandra pulled him in for a hug. 

Adira, Hector, and Edmund exchanged melancholy glances at each other. 

Rapunzel frowned. That was it! Andrew had crossed the line! Her kingdom had been taken over. Her parents were held captive in the dungeons of their own castle! And now one of her royal subjects has been killed! She dug through her purse and took out the incantation. She places Pascal on Eugene’s shoulder. 

“Blondie wait!” 

“No Eugene!” Rapunzel snapped. “Enough is enough! And I won’t have Andrew torturing Varian or any of my other subjects anymore!” 

Eugene could see Rapunzel was serious. He believes in her but he was not showing it well, “I just want to say, be careful, but that’s too much to ask coming from you,” Eugene teased. 

Rapunzel reassured him, “I’ll be fine, once my kingdom is safe!”Rapunzel lets go of the braids in her hair, She reads the incantation, 

“Power of the sun” Rapunzel’s hair glowed bright yellow. Eugene shielded his eyes from the glow. 

“Gift me with your light.” 

“Shine into the dark.” The moonlight which shone on Varian, now disappears. The only light that shone bright was Rapunzel. 

“Restore our fading sight” Rapunzel’s eyes glow pure yellow. Andrew and the Saporians see what is happening. “Oh boy.” Matthews was astounded. 

“LEAVE NOW!” Rapunzel with little to no effort, held out her hands and pushed the Saporians and Matthews far down the streets. Eugene held on to one of the black rocks. The impact was strong and he tried not to get blown away. Adira, Edmund, and Lance did the same. Cassandra ran too, but Varian looked at Rapunzel. He was able to hold his ground. She already caused enough damage. Some of the buildings were nearly destroyed. The rocks from behind Rapunzel crumbled as well, blowing Eugene and the others away. Rapunzel was losing control, “Rapunzel you need to stop this!” Varian tried his best not to get blown away. He held his balance but barely. 

Andrew hid behind some barrels. He turned to Matthews, “You have magic! Why don’t you fight against her!” 

“Not even my magic would be able to control this! This is the ultimate power of the Sundrop. It can’t be stopped except by the host herself,” Matthews peeks from behind the barrels and sees a terrifying glowing Rapunzel, “And she’s not stopping anytime soon!” 

“Rapunzel!” Varian couldn’t keep his balance but he was almost there. Just had to reach her hand. Varian groaned, but he couldn’t give up. The Moonstone’s glow was fading. The power! When he used up the incantation, he forgot the most important part; it would destroy the stone. Varian couldn’t give up. He had to try. With the power he had left, he needed to use it to wake Rapunzel up. Varian grabbed her hand. He glowed bright blue. He was still okay. 

Rapunzel looked down at him, “Varian?” Rapunzel sharply stated. She sounded mad. It was like the power had taken over her. “Rapunzel, wake up!” 

“Rise into the dawn,” 

“Blazing star so bright,” Rapunzel’s powers grew stronger and with the Moonstone fading, Varian couldn’t fight it. The powers were too much and, 

_ BOOM!  _

Varian was blown away and pushed against a wall, hitting his head against a vase, breaking it. 

“Burn away the strife,” Rapunzel’s eyes start to revert back to normal, “Varian?” She sounded more like herself. 

“Let my Hope ignite,” 

“Let hope ignite,” Rapunzel whispers the last words and she starts to wake up. She sees Varian has been knocked unconscious. “Varian!” Rapunzel breaks completely out of the incantation. Her hair stops glowing and changes to a brunette color. She faints and Eugene luckily catches her in time. 

Varian barely manages to get up. He sees the Moonstone has been completely shattered. His armor disappears back to his normal blue tunic and apron and his hair reverts to his normal black hair, ‘cept for the blue hair stripe which still remained. The shattered Moonstone still stayed attached to him. 

Cassandra walked in, “Well that was something.” 

“She’s gonna be okay but we need to get her out of here.” Eugene said. 

The powers of the Sundrop were no longer hers.

“Varian!” Cassandra was going to run when Andrew stepped in near Varian. “No-,” 

Eugene covered her mouth and hid her in the alleyway with the others. 

“Shh. We can’t help Varian if we get caught.” Cassandra nodded, staying as quiet as she could. Everyone was exhausted from the fight. 

____

Varian tried reaching his hand out but couldn’t. All the power had swallowed up his energy. 

“Well kid, looks like you're powerless and alone.” Andrew chuckled. Varian fainted. 

“You know. Starting off with his village wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Andrew smirked. 

“With Quirin gone, Varian as your prisoner, and Rapunzel being powerless, taking the village and kingdom should be easy.” Added Matthews. Andrew picks up Varian and carries him over his shoulder. He was going to take him back to the castle as his prisoner. 

______

Eugene overheard everything. “Okay. We need to go protect the village.” 

“What about Varian?” Cassandra asked. 

“Adira, can you go tail Andrew and see where they take Varian? Keep an eye on him, and if Andrew tries anything, you know what to do.” Adira gave him a thumbs up and followed Andrew and Matthews. 

“Okay the rest of us, let’s gather back at Varian’s house and prepare for a battle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ANGST AND CONSTANT SUFFERING!


	13. The Fall of Corona Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang set out to rescue Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is not as exciting as it should be but heyyyyy it's one of those set ups for the finale because we are right there at the finale!   
> So enjoy! I know after such a crazy action packed chapter this what you get, but we all know how those final part chapters go lol.

_Lightning bolts strike into the night. Flashes of lightning woke up the little alchemist. He whimpered and pulled his sheets and blanket over. Shivering under the blanket. Hoping the lights in the sky would go away._

_BOOM!_

_Varian screamed and immediately jumped out of bed. Running to his father’s room screaming. His dad was still up, looking out the window. It’s been long since Old Corona had rain. This was good for the crops. He then heard his son screaming and running to him. “Daddy!”_

_Varian ran and Quirin picked him up. “Whoa whoa son. Slow down there,”Quirin chuckled, “Is it the thunder?”_

_Varian, shaking, “Yes.”_

_“Oh Varian there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Quirin held Varian and sat on his bed._

_BOOM!_

_Another thunder strike sends Varian burying his head into his father’s fur vest. Quirin should have expected this. After all Varian was only five years old. Children his age always feared the unknown. Especially if the unknown roared in the sky. “Varian look.” Varian peeked one eye out. “The lighting is outside. It can’t hurt us. It can’t hurt you. We are protected inside the house. The lightning can’t break through. “Nothing will harm you son.” Quirin hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. “As long as I’m here. You’re safe. I’m here.” “I’m here....”_

________

_“I’m here…”_

Those words echoed in Varian’s mind. He sat in the cold damp cell. Shivering. He was chained down. Both his arms were chained. The chains connected to the wall, keeping Varian still in his cell. He cradled his legs and started crying. He buries his face in his knees. Rain pours down heavily outside the castle walls.

________

Rapunzel stared at Varian’s family portrait, crying. It had only been a couple of hours since she woke up. Hector and Edmund buried Quirin behind the Manor. Right next to the same spot his wife was buried. Everyone mourned in grief for their fallen friend and fellow knight. Adira had not yet returned, and the uncertainty of Varian’s fate made Rapunzel quake. Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra sat at the table, awaiting any news. Hector and Edmund stood outside prepared for any attacks. Rapunzel’s eyes watered. Two of the parents in this portrait had died and one she was still unsure. This can’t be the end of the family line. No it can’t be. Varian needs to stay alive. Needs to keep his family’s legacy alive and strong.

“He had only been just a baby when his mother died.” Rapunzel turned and saw Xavier standing right behind her. “His mother was the light of this village. Always brought joy to the people around her.” Xavier chuckled, “Kinda like you Rapunzel.” Eugene and Cassandra listened. “She loved everyone, but no one brought her more joy than her family. When Varian was born, she never left his side. She drove all her attention to him. “When his mother died, so did the village’s spirit, but the spirit that never mended, was his father’s. Varian never knew his mother, but her spirit lives on inside him.”

Rapunzel placed her hands on the baby Varian, all smiling and innocent. “It’s so sad. The happiness of this family diminished because of a lost loved one. It can’t end this way. There has to be a happily ever after to this story.”

Eugene slid the chair and walked over to his girl, “And it will. Alright Sunshine. You and Varian may be powerless, but you're both still strong with your amazing talents. Varian’s got those mad science skills that he can never forget because he’s a nerd. And you got your persistent, determined, refuses to give up on people attitude, which I love so much about you.” He touches his forehead with Rapunzel’s.

“What about me?” Cassandra crossed her arms, playfully.

Eugene stares at her deadpanned, “You got those cobra eyes that will make a man run crying home to his mom.”

“Quite the pep talk Fitzherbert.” The friends all share a hug when the door is pushed wide open. Adira is back.

“Adira!” Rapunzel ran immediately to Adira, wanting information right away.

“Did you find Varian?” Eugene asked.

“They took Varian down to the dungeons. Sorry I wasn’t able to get down there. Too many Saporians and Matthews himself were on guard. I could not do this alone.” Adira was catching her breath. She ran as fast as she could back here to tell them. Rapunzel grabs her frying pan.

“Okay. Now that we know what to do. Let’s go get Varian and our kingdom back!” Rapunzel sharply commanded. “Yea!” The rest of her friends cheered and they all charged outside, running past Hector and Edmund. “What did we miss?” Edmund asked. _______

Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, Xavier, Lance, and Adira, all snuck behind the bushes. Lance kept tripping over the bushes, causing noise and panic to the group.

“Lance!” Eugene whispered as loud as he could, “Will you please focus!”

“I’m SORRY!” Lance whispers loudly back. “There’s too many bushes in this forest!”

“Guys. Shhhhhh. I hear someone coming.” They all ducked. It was Andrew, Kai, and Clementine. They were all ready to attack Old Corona. “No. They’re already here.” Rapunzel whispered.

“Great, another thing to worry about.” Said Cassandra.

“We can worry about them later. Right now, let’s focus on rescuing my parents and Varian from the dungeons. Edmund and Hector can fight on their own.” As soon as Andrew and his group were out of sight. Rapunzel and her friends continued on their rescue mission.

______

Rapunzel and the gang made it to the castle. Several of the other Saporians were guarding the castle, just like Adira had said. As they walked on ahead, Rapunzel felt her hair pulled, “Ow!” She looked behind her and saw Lance had accidentally stepped on her hair, “Oh sorry Princess.” Rapunzel sighed. Her hair may have been brown but it was still seventy feet of long hair.

She sighed and spotted a knife on the table. “Eugene, hand me that knife.” Eugene picked it up and gave it to her. Rapunzel held the hair beneath her shoulders and cut it with one slice. The remaining brown hair fell to the ground. Eugene watched as Rapunzel waved her beautiful brunette hair. “Ah. That’s better. Okay guys let’s keep going.” Rapunzel starts running to the castle, faster than ever with less weight dragging her behind.

Lance nudges Eugene. Eugene pushes his hand away, “Would you-” he groaned and started running.

The others tailed behind. “Okay guys we need to distract those guys so I can find a way to get in and release my parents and Varian.”

“Yea you’re going to find that a lot harder than you think.” Rapunzel and the others turned to see Pete and Stan sitting near the fountain.

“Pete! Stan! You guys are alive!” Eugene said so surprised.

“Yea we’re still alive,” said Pete, “and we’re still alive because we didn’t try to bust back into the castle.” Pete and Stan were the guards you could count on, only when you needed a distraction.

And that gave Rapunzel an idea. “Pete, Stan,” Rapunzel slurs their names. They both look at her, scared of what their Princess had in store for them. “You want to help your kingdom don’t you? I mean think about it. Pete and Stan the guards who helped rescue the King and Queen from Andrew’s clutches. Who helped restore it back to what it was. Imagine the people picking you up and cheering you guys for your bravery. My dad, giving you guys a medal for your noble deeds.” Rapunzel grins at them grabbing their shoulders. Pete and Stan exchanged looks and nodded,

“ What do you want us to do?”

“Argue! I need you guys to argue to your heart’s content. And I need you to do it loud and clear so the Saporians hear you.”

________

The people of Old Corona mourned together for their fallen leader. The sun had risen, a new day had started, but who would be leading them. Lurking in the shadows, Andrew grinned maliciously. In his hands was a smoke bomb. He leapt out into the open and released it. Everyone is caught off guard. The crowd stood together. Hector and Edmund stood in front protecting the crowd. “What-what is going on?” Alfred exclaimed.

Andrew steps out from the smoke. “ I think your new ruler has just taken charge of the village.”

_______

The Saporians standing guard questioned the peaceful night. Ever since the fight in the courtyard no one has come out of their houses. They shifted their eyes constantly looking for any sight of trouble. Then the quiet night was interrupted by a yell.

“YOU’RE IN MY SPOT!”

The Saporians turned to see where the yelling was coming from. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE SPOT?” Stan rebutted.

“I was standing here in this little circle. And your FOOT is inside the circle so if you could just… yeah..”

Pete nudges Stan’s foot out of the circle. “Well geez Pete! You don’t own this spot!”

“Well I’m standing in it so I called it!”

“Pete we’ve had this conversation many times! Just because you called it doesn’t mean it’s automatically yours!!!”

Stan and Pete continue arguing while the Saporians watch. “Uh, should we keep them out.” a female curly haired Saporian asked her partner.

“Nah these two doofuses are barely a threat. I wanna see where this is going.” Her partner stated. Quietly behind them, Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Xavier, Cassandra, and Adira snuck inside the castle.

Eugene snickered, “And you thought it wouldn’t work.” Cassandra groans and tosses a coin to Eugene. He swiftly catches it.

“Okay I’m going to find Varian and my parents. You guys stand out here and keep watch. Just make sure they stay distracted.”

“Rapunzel!” Eugene calls her. Rapunzel turns. “Be careful.” Rapunzel nods and runs into the hallways.

_______

Down in the dungeons Rapunzel came. Luckily for her the rest of the Saporians were snacking in the royal kitchen. “They better clean up in there when they’re done.” Rapunzel did not like a messy kitchen. “Okay Pascal, see if you can find a key to get them out of here.” Pascal salutes her and goes on his little mission. She walked down the dungeon looking at each damp cell. “Rapunzel!” Two familiar voices called her name.

Rapunzel gasped when she saw the cell where her parents were kept, “Mom! Dad!” Rapunzel fell to her knees as she held her parents’ hands. “Oh I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“And you too,” said Frederic. “Rapunzel your hair! What happened?”

“Oh dad. Mom. Things haven’t been peachy since the Saporian attack.” Rapunzel starts to cry. “Quirin is dead. Andrew killed him. Both Varian and I attacked with our ultimate power and destroyed the sun and Moonstone.”

Arianna reached through the bars and stroked her daughter’s cheek, “Oh honey. I’m so sorry. We wish we could have been there.”

“And now he’s attacking Old Corona. But we have a plan. We can get it back. We just need to work together and stay strong.”

“Oh honey I have no doubt that you and your friends will take back Corona easily, but I’m not the one who needs encouragement.” Arianna gestures to a cell all the way in the back. Rapunzel’s heart skips a beat. There, Varian was sitting in chains. He had never looked more...broken than he was now. This time he had lost his father for good. And now he had lost the Moonstone. And next, his village was going to be taken away from him. It was clear Varian had given up. He wasn’t fighting. He wasn’t screaming. He stayed still. As if he were already dead.

Rapunzel ran over to his cell and sat down, “Varian.” As much as it hurt to see him like this, deep down she was just happy to see him alive. Varian didn’t look at her nor respond. “Varian come on. We came to rescue you. Andrew is attacking Old Corona. Your village needs you.”

“They don’t need me,” Varian stated. Even his voice sounded broken.

Rapunzel couldn’t bear to hear it. “Varian. They need a new leader now. And Varian that’s you. I can’t imagine what you’re dealing with right now. Everyone in the village is devastated. They need a sign of hope. They need you Varian.”

“PRINCESS LOOK AT ME!” Varian snapped. His chains rattled, keeping him in place. Rapunzel released the bars. She stood back. Varian glared at her, his hair messy. “I have nothing! Both my parents are dead! I am no longer the Moonstone! I can’t do anything with my alchemy! I’m useless! I have...I have nothing! Face it Princess! My destiny is nothing!”

“Varian that’s not true. If you had nothing, then I wouldn’t be here right now trying to save you. Your friends are out there right now keeping a lookout, so we can get out of here. Your village is waiting for someone to step up and fight for them. Varian you don’t need your powers. You are not powerless. Look at me.” Varian glared at her. This was the first time he had seen her with her short brown hair. “I no longer have powers either, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give up. Varian you are talented and compassionate, and helpful. You always looked for the opportunity to help your village. Well this is it.” Those words stung him. The villagers wouldn’t be very accepting of him would they? Varian thought back to his father’s words, _“Being a good leader means making the best decisions for everyone else, even if not everyone agrees with it.”_ Doesn’t matter if they accept him. They need someone and he is that someone. Doesn’t matter what the others say. What Alfred says. What Andrew says. What Matthews tries to drill into his mind. It only mattered what was best for Old Corona.

Pascal returned with the key and squealed. He climbed onto the cell and released the King and Queen. “Good job buddy!” Rapunzel squealed. She looked back to Varian, who still felt downhearted. “Varian?”

“Nothing’s ever going to be the same again. Is it?” Varian cried. “No. Change can be scary I know. However with time and patience,” Rapunzel took the key from Pascal and unlocked Varian’s cell. “It will get better.” Varian smiled but then it disappeared. Rapunzel didn’t blame him though. With his family gone how could he stay smiling? It would be difficult to remain happy, but he still needed to remain hopeful. “Varian, listen to me.” She grabs his shoulders gently. “Your parents are never gone. Their spirits live on inside you.” Varian heeded her words but still cried. He wipes his nose with his sleeve. She opened the cell. Rapunzel tried unlocking the chains but it didn’t work. “There are different keys for these chains.”

Varian looked closely at the chains. They could easily be broken if they had some sort of melting substance. “Hmm. Rapunzel, do you happen to have any alchemical viles in the castle?” Varian teased.

“Yesssss,” Rapunzel smiled. She never thought she’d be so happy to hear Varian mention alchemy. “We have one in our lab somewhere.

“You think you can get it?” Rapunzel nods and goes with Pascal. The King and Queen joined her. “We’re ready to help Rapunzel.”

They all ran out to find the viles. Varian sat there in the cell for the first time feeling hopeful. It was time for him to step up. Live up to his best standards and be the best leader he can be.

______

When they got out Varian ran and hugged his friends. “Varian!” They all yelled unanimously.

“Oh we’re so glad your safe buddy.” Eugene squeezed him tight.

“Nice to see ya.” Cass nudges his shoulder.

“Hey Varian.” Adira walked over to him. “Thought you might need this.” Adira threw him the Shadow Blade.

Varian caught it and looked at his reflection. He shook his head and gave it back. “Thanks Adira but I have a weapon of my own,” Varian pulled his cloak to reveal an alchemy belt across his shirt.

“THE ALCHEMY IS BACK! THE ALCHEMY IS BACK!” Screamed Lance.

Varian chuckled and looked back at Rapunzel, waiting for her plan. “Alright guys. Let’s go get Stan and Pete and help take Corona BACK!”

“YEAH!” They all cheered and charged outside of the courtyard.

______

Andrew had the crowd cornered. “Quirin is dead. Varian’s gone. Now I’m in charge around here.” Everyone murmured in fright.

Alfred once again stepped up, “You can’t just make yourself in charge! You’re not even Coronian! You invaded our kingdom.”

“Wow someone shows no respect.” Andrew chuckled, “Guess I’ll have to show you what happens when you show no respect.”

Andrew unsheathes his knife. Ready to strike, Alfred shields his face with his hands and,

CLING!

Varian had jumped in between them and held the sword with his hands. “Why you little how did you-” Andrew released his sword from his clutches.

“With a little alchemy,” Varian twirls an alchemical bomb in his hand. He throws it on the sword, destroying it completely. “Ready Rapunzel!”

Andrew whirled around and sees Rapunzel standing behind him. She punches Andrew in the face. “Mess with my royal subjects! I don’t think so!” Andrew falls to the ground unconscious.

Varian smiles at her. He faces Alfred. Alfred looks at him, surprised by his sudden attack. Varian commands the crowd, “Alright everyone! We need to fight the best we can. If you can, find whatever object you can use as a weapon. Either do what you can, or stay inside your houses and protect your homes. Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra, do what you can to help the people and fight the others. Hector and Edmund continue to protect the entrance of the village. There’s no doubt the other Saporians will come to help Andrew fight so be ready. Rapunzel, come with me!”

Edmund gently grabs Varian by the shoulders and looks down at him, “Just like your father.”

Varian smiles up at him. “Okay gang let’s go.” They ran to do their jobs. Rain started pouring down. Andrew regains his consciousness and gets up.

Matthews appears from midair. “Getting your butt kicked by a Princess. Wow didn't see that one coming.”

“Will you stop taunting me and help me!” Andrew snarled. 

"But taunting you is so much more fun.”

Rapunzel looks at Varian, “Okay Varian what do we do?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh I don’t know I’m still planning as we speak.” Varian said, butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

“Right, okay. Just look around. Andrew could jump on us any second."

“Well that doesn’t make me feel better!” Varian’s words bumped one another. Varian spotted Matthews whispering in Andrew’s ears. “Have you ever noticed Matthews is always talking to Andrew?”

“Hmm. It looks like he’s telling him what to do. He’s always by his side. You think he’s the mastermind in all this.”

“He definitely is the mastermind. Creating a whole dreamscape just to drive me into using my ultimate power, causing me to lose the Moonstone. I admit, that was very brilliant.” Rapunzel looks at him, arching her eyebrow. Varian fakes a cough, “Ahem. Anyway without him, Andrew has no direction. So somehow we need to get rid of Matthews. Then as tough as he thinks he can be, Andrew will feel vulnerable. And we can take him down.”

“Hmm. Matthews is a magical creature. He’s from the same dimension as Zhan Tiri.”

“You think if we somehow send Matthews back to where he came from, it’ll catch Andrew off guard?” Varian asked.

“Something like that.” Rapunzel agrees.

Varian taps his lips, “Okay I think I know how we can do that. It’s a pretty big idea. I read about it in Demanitus’ books during our journey to the Dark Kingdom.”

“Go on.” Rapunzel encouraged him.

“We could build a portal that will send Matthews back to his dimension.” Varian stated blankly, knowing how crazy it sounded.

Rapunzel smiles big, “Sounds great! Let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES VARIAN IS BUILDING THE PORTAL AND YOU DARN RIGHT IT'S GONNA BE USED TO ITS POTENTIAL!


	14. The Alchemist of Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance travel to Demanitus' tomb to retrieve the blueprints to the portal. An accident prevents Varian from fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here it issssssss! The next chapter.   
> Okay this one does have a couple mentions of blood and injury a bit so tiny warning.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“A portal??” Eugene shrieked.   
Varian had the book opened for everyone to see. They were hiding from the Saporians in the lab. “Eugene I know it sounds crazy but it could work,” Rapunzel reassured him.   
“It’s just very out of the ordinary,” Eugene nervously chuckled, “I mean, a portal to another dimension?”   
It definitely sounds crazy,” Cassandra confirmed. She then smiles at Varian, “But then again crazy is your specialty.” Varian smiles back. For the first time feeling quite delighted that his craziness for once can be put to good use.   
“Come on Eugene. If we can trap Matthews in the portal, then taking down Andrew will be a piece of cake.”   
“Okay buddy so how are you going to build it?”  
“That’s the problem, heh.” Varian nervously stated, “The plans for the portal are hidden.”   
“And where are they hidden?” Eugene asked, afraid of the answer he was going to hear.   
“Uhhhhh...in Demanitus’ tomb,” Varian grits his teeth in a nervous fashion, awaiting Eugene’s reaction.   
Deadpanned, “Okay that’s it I’m done.” Eugene walks away from the gang and sits on a stool.   
Rapunzel ran over to Eugene, “Come on Eugene. We really need to build this portal.”   
Varian joined in, “By doing this, we can show Andrew we have more tricks up our sleeves.” Rapunzel nodded.   
“Okay listen. I know where Demanitus’ tomb lies. I’ll hand you a map and you and Lance can go over to the tomb and find the blueprints.” Rapunzel stated.   
Eugene’s jaw dropped. Him and Lance on an important mission. Just them.   
“Yea, and try not to monkey around.” Cassandra cackled.   
“You can make sure of that Cassandra,” Rapunzel hands over her satchel, “because you’re going with them.”   
Cassandra’s jaw drops. Eugene nudges her, “Looks like we’re all exploring a dead man’s tomb together, hehe.” Cassandra growls and shifts her eyes at Eugene.   
“Varian and I will stay back and try to keep them distracted and gather materials Varian might need.”   
“We’ll have to look for an ideal spot where the portal can suck Matthews in. Also the storage house is where I keep most of my supplies. We’ll go there.” Varian included.   
“Alright everyone,” Rapunzel, Varian, Cassandra, Lance, and Eugene held out their hands in a circle, “Operation take back Corona is at play! For Corona!”   
“For Corona!” They all yelled unanimously. The fate of their kingdom lies in their hands. 

______  
“When I agreed to look for a dead alchemist’s blueprints. I did not expect to trudge through blankets of SNOW!” Eugene exclaimed as he, Lance, and Cassandra, trudged through the snow covered fields.   
“Quit your yapping, Fitzherbert. We’re almost there,” Cassandra hugged herself to keep warm as she slowly walked on. They came across a large tomb like architecture.   
They climbed to the top and looked at the entrance.   
“Alright so how do we get in?” Eugene rapidly spoke, trying to speed things up as fast as possible. Cassandra looked at the carvings across the entrance, “It looks like a riddle. I guess we answer the riddle correctly and we get in.”   
“Of course,” Eugene rolls his eyes. “Even Demanitus took riddles to his grave.”   
Cassandra reads the riddle, “I grow but do not live. I need air but do not breathe.”   
Eugene and Cassandra just stared at the inscriptions for seconds before Lance blurted out, “FIRE!”   
“What?” Eugene and Cassandra asked unanimously.   
“The answer is fire.” Lance clarified.   
“Lance, I don’t think-”   
“No he’s right.” Cassandra points to a carving of a campfire on the tomb. “Hmm I think I remember Varian packed an invention of his in the pack.” Cassandra rummaged through the backpack Varian gave to them to use any supplies they might need. Out she pulled a torch.   
She knocked it on the wall, and immediately a fire sparked and flowed through the carvings on the wall lighting up the big monkey design on the tomb. The tomb opens, creating an entrance for them to enter.   
“Witches first,” Eugene held out his hand. Cassandra crosses her arms, scoffing at him.   
Eugene walks in and Lance follows.   
When they walked in there were monkeys everywhere. Swinging on vines, munching on bananas, and chasing each other around.   
“Okay guys there’s no time to lose. We need to find those blueprints and get out of here.” Cassandra, Eugene, and Lance split up and look around.   
A machine stood in the middle of the tomb, pointing at a specific area. “Ooh what’s this?” Lance immediately ran up to it. There were two levers and a big red button. Lance attempts to touch it when Eugene comes over immediately and breaks off one of the levers.   
“Enh, enh,” Eugene blankly stared at Lance. He shook his head disapprovingly at Lance.   
Cassandra comes across a podium. She finds a dusty covered book and blows the dust.   
“Guys look!” Eugene and Lance run over to her. “This is it! This is the book with the blueprints.” She grabs the book and they all head outside of the tomb.   
Suddering, “That place was the freakiest place, we’ve ever been to!” Eugene exclaimed. 

_______ 

Varian grabbed a bunch of tools from the storage outhouse and put them in a wheelbarrow. He stared at the wheelbarrow and immediately thought back to the one he destroyed. The destruction he caused with his powers. Rapunzel could see he was distraught and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Hey it’s gonna be okay. You’re not going to mess this one up.”   
Varian smiled at her and gathered the rest of his supplies. They looked to a hill. “We can build it up there! No matter where Matthews lurks, he would be sucked in,” Varian pointed.   
Behind them, Matthews lurked. Varian could feel his magical presence. He tugs on Rapunzel’s shirt, “ Uh Punzie,” Varian whispered, “I think we should be a little more discreet.” As they walked along the walls. Matthews spots a shelf where Varian is walking nearby.   
Matthews rubs his hands together. “Alright Andrew this should give you an opening.” Andrew hid in the shadows waiting for his moment to strike. Rapunzel runs past them. Matthews knocks the shelf down, spilling and breaking all the supplies kept on there. About to fall on him, Varian quickly tries to dodge it by sliding under it. “OW!” Varian screamed. Rapunzel stops running and turns around.   
“Varian!” She gasped. Varian laid on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. Seething through his teeth to try to avoid the pain. The shelf had fallen on Varian’s leg. Varian was hyperventilating. Breathing in and out. In and out. “Rapunzel!” He cried. Rapunzel hurried over to him. She held his hand. Varian squeezed her hand hard, but she didn't mind it. She knew he was hurting and needed a hand to hold.   
“Don’t worry, Varian I’m here. I got you.” Andrew came from behind, chuckling. He raises his sword,   
“Rapunzel…” Varian trembled.   
Rapunzel knits her eyebrows downward. She could sense a sword hovering above her. She clashes her frying pan with his sword and screams, knocking Andrew back a bit. “Oh so that’s how we’re gonna play.”   
“Varian!” Rapunzel shouted.  
Varian looked at her. He knew she had to fight him first. Thunder roared in the sky and flashes of lightning startled Varian. It would be dangerous if he was stuck but they had no choice. He looked at Rapunzel. The rain had drenched her hair and dress, but she was ready to fight, “Go!”   
Rapunzel charged against Andrew and fought him.   
Varian sniveled a bit. All he could do was wince in pain. He was hopeless and helpless. Once again, useless in a fight. He tried moving his leg but even the slightest movement caused great amounts of pain. Varian tries pushing the shelf off him but it would not budge. The rain pouring down made his fingers slip and harder to push it off. All he could was sit and wait. 

_______  
Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance searched for Rapunzel and Varian. They had returned with the blueprints but couldn’t find them anywhere. They ran into Edmund, Hector, and Adira. “Have you guys seen Varian or Rapunzel??”   
“We thought they were with you!” Edmund panicked. They all were in a panicked state. Surely their friends were safe. Adira scanned the area. A distant scream catches her attention. It sounded more like a cry for help. It sounded like “Varian!” Adira exclaimed. “Guys I think Varian’s in trouble. We should split up and look for them.”

________  
“HELP! SOMEBODY!” Varian cried. Tears ran down his face, mixed with the pouring rain. He kicked the shelf with his one good leg but it barely moved. His leg slipped from the wet wood. “AH.” Varian screamed. It’s all he could do. He took a look to where his crushed foot is and saw a glimpse of blood, to which Varian quickly looked away. Varian felt dizzy, ready to pass out. “Daddy,” He whispered quietly. He could hear voices in the distant calling out to him. His friends have reached him.   
Varian!” Eugene and Cassandra called.   
“Eu-Eugene. Cassie!” Varian shouted.   
“It’s all right kid. We’re here.” Cassandra slid on the ground and gave him a hug.   
_______  
“Hurt my friends!” Rapunzel snapped. She rapidly attacked with the frying pan.   
“Attack my kingdom!” She knocked the sword from Andrew. He raises his hands in defense when Rapunzel points the frying pan at him, “I think we’ve had enough of this don’t you think!” Matthews sneaks up behind her. Rapunzel turns around and Matthews disintegrates the frying pan. “Hey!”   
Andrew pushes her to the side. He picks up his sword and charges towards Varian. 

______  
Eugene picks up Cassandra’s sword and stands in defense. “Don’t you dare,” Eugene threatened.   
Andrew starts to attack when Rapunzel runs through Matthews’ apparition and punches Andrew in the face, knocking him down. Rapunzel flips her hair back and runs over to Eugene.   
“Hehe wow-,” Rapunzel lowers his sword and kisses him before he finishes his sentence.   
“Um, guys that was awesome and all, but do you mind helping me GET THIS SHELF OFF OF VARIAN’S LEG!” Cassandra strained her voice. She struggled to remove it.   
Rapunzel ran to Varian’s side. She held his hand again, “Don’t worry Varian we’ll tend to your leg in no time.   
“Eh, I’ve gotten used to the pain,” Varian said, trying to ease the pain more.   
“Yea look at the bright side, we got the blueprints!” Eugene smiled brightly and presented the book. Rapunzel glared at him .  
“Yea, you’re right this is definitely not the time!” Eugene handed her the book and she held onto it, sitting closely to Varian.   
Pete and Stan appeared to help, “We found you guys!” Pete cringed at the sight of the scene, “Ooh what happened here?”   
“Will you shut your clamps and help us!” Cassandra's voice scares the guards. Pete and Stan joined in.   
They lifted the shelf, and were close to completely freeing Varian. Varian winced and Rapunzel squeezed his hand. “We almost got it off Varian.” Varian wrapped his arms around Rapunzel’s waist.   
“Almost!” Eugene strained. Suddenly the shelf is completely lifted, causing Varian to let out his loudest scream. Below the lifted shelf, was Alfred.   
“Alfred,” Varian muttered.   
“I may not like you, but that doesn’t mean I want a rat like Andrew in charge of this place.” Alfred stated.   
“Heh,” Varian was grateful for his help.   
Cassandra looked around, “Where’s Lance?”   
Lance runs in with Edmund and the brotherhood. “I’m back guys with more… help....” Lance’s voice died down when he saw that Varian was freed. They all laughed.   
“Agh.” Varian looked at his injured leg. It was heavily bruised and bleeding.   
Rapunzel came to Varian’s attention. She tore the bottom part of her dress and wrapped it around his leg.   
“Do you think you can walk?” Pete asked, trembling.   
Varian blinks at him before he completely snaps, “Why yes Pete! I can walk. I can just get up and walk to the castle no problem. Yea it’s not like a shelf fell on me and affected my walking. Yea, I can just get up and go suck the demon back to the Netherworld nooo problem!!! Yeah just build the portal. Hmm is that blood on my leg? Well it’s no problem cause I can handle blood.”   
“Uh Varian,” Eugene interrupted, thinking Varian’s sarcasm was too much for Pete to handle.   
Varian just continued, “Yeah I can get my trusty hammer and alchemy belt and lead my village out of danger no problem. Just WALK them out of danger. No problem.” Varian crossed his arms, staring blankly at Pete.   
Pete’s voice trembled, “I’m sorry!” He ran off and Stan followed him.   
Lance only saw them run off for a bit and then returned, “Oh look you made Pete cry!” Lance laughed.   
Varian rolls his eyes and groans. He then looks over at the book Rapunzel is holding.   
“Rapunzel let me see that book,” Rapunzel leaned in and brought the book closer per Varian’s request.   
“You think you can build that?”   
Varian sighed, “I can but I can’t move.”   
Rapunzel gave him a concerned look. She knows Matthews will take advantage of this and fly out of range, but they have no choice. They can’t build the portal on top of the hill.   
“Rapunzel, we’re going to have to build it here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HURT THE BOI SORRY NOT SORRY.


	15. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian builds the portal but when his plans are disrupted, he must make a decision that he may never come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this was posted a lot later than usual but here it is. There are mentions of injuries but it's quick.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Ruddiger ran up to Varian. He placed his head on Varian’s lap and chattered softly. Varian strokes his back “It’s okay bud. It’s okay.”

In a flash, Matthews appears before the gang. “Wow. What an unfortunate turn of events,” Matthews chuckled. Varian glares at him. There was nothing he wanted more than to send this wretched demon back to wherever he came from.

“Varian, we need to build that portal up the hill! It’s the best way we can suck him in. And plus this area is too small. Building a portal like the one in the blueprints would be too big. We wouldn’t be able to fit it.”

“Rapunzel, I can’t walk!” "

Well, we’ll figure something out? We can’t just...we can’t just let this obstacle stop us. What if… you just told me what to do and maybe I could build it.”

“Rapunzel that would take too much time. We need to hurry. The people can’t suffer any longer,” Varian stressed his words. He was in great pain, and the pain only worsened when he thought about how Andrew and Matthews will still have the upper hand. “No! There can still be a way for Varian to build the portal,” Eugene stated, feeling hopeful of his idea.

“How?” Varian looked at him.

“By carrying you up there.” Eugene smiled and picked up Varian.

“Ow! Eugene, careful!” Varian frowned.

“Heh, sorry buddy.” Eugene apologized. “Okay I’ll get him up there. The rest of you carry whatever supplies are needed for the portal.”

“The tools needed are in the blueprints.” Varian added as Eugene carried him off.

Rapunzel brushes off some broken wood and discovers something shining in the ground. It was a rock, but not an ordinary rock. She kneels closer and blows the dust. She gasps when she realizes what she had discovered, “The black rocks. They’re still around.”

________

Eugene ran as fast as he could up the hill. Varian held on to him, afraid he was going to drop him with the rate he was going. Adira and Hector came along to help protect him. Varian can build, but fighting would be a problem. “Okay this is the spot.” Eugene had come across a large hill. Large enough to build the portal to another world.

“Okay buddy.” Eugene settled Varian down gently on the grass. Adira hands Varian a canteen filled with water. “Here. For strength.” Varian accepts it and chugs it down. He had not had a drop of water since the full moon when he attacked Corona. And they certainly didn’t give him any when they locked him up in the dungeon. He savored the taste of water. He could feel his strength coming back. He then noticed a blue glow shining on the canteen. Where was that coming from? He looked to the side and out the field. The black rocks had not disappeared. They were still here. “How-how are the black rocks still here?” Varian gazed upon the field. “That should not be possible. They should have been destroyed along with the powers. The Moonstone is gone!”

Eugene grabs Varian’s shoulders, “Okay Varian we have a lot more things to worry about than the rocks, so can you focus on building the portal!!!”

“Oh yeah, right.,” but he could not help but focus on the black rocks.

_______

The large wheelbarrow had been filled with all the supplies they needed. Rapunzel pulled the handle, “Okay let’s get this stuff to Varian.” Suddenly the wheelbarrow comes to a stop. A leg had halted the barrow. Andrew had interrupted their mission. “You’re not going anywhere.” Andrew looked smug until a sword pointed near his neck.

Cassandra glared, “ _You_ are not going anywhere.” Andrew sighs, putting his hands up in defeat. From a peripheral vision, he spots Matthews winking at him. He had a plan in mind. “Sorry, but I got a kingdom to overcome.” Just then Andrew vanishes and in his place, floating in his place is Matthews. Matthews attempts to blast the supplies but Rapunzel immediately grabs the handle and rushes up the hill, not turning back. Cassandra points the sword right through the apparition. Matthews rolls his eyes as he floats toward Cassandra. His spirit phases through the sword like it’s nothing. “You know you aren’t as smart as you think.” Cassandra’s sword drops and standing defenseless, shields herself with her arms. Before she knew it, a net had been thrown at Matthews, electrocuting him and bringing him down. Xavier steps forward, bouncing a small purple sphere in his hands, “Now that was amazing,” Xavier chuckled.

“Xavier!” Cassandra squealed. “But what- how?”

“A charmed net of my own design. Had a vile hidden deep in my cabinet made specifically to weaken magical creatures like Matthews to sleep. However he won’t stay like this for long. You must hurry!” Cassandra and Lance gather the rest of the supplies and head up to the hill.

_______

Thanks to Matthews’ easy transportation powers, Andrew appeared right before Varian, startling the boy. “You can’t escape that easily.” Varian grits his teeth. He grabs on tightly to the grass. A blue glow shone and a black rock shot out from the ground and impaled through Andrew’s foot. Varian raises his eyebrows in shock. Andrew grimaced in pain. Dropping his sword he fell on the ground.

“Varian!” Eugene called from the other side. He came running to his aide. “Are you okay?”

Still in shock, “Yeah.” What was that? Varian took short breaths as if the black rocks had used his energy for that attack. Did the power of the Moonstone still reside in him? Somehow he was able to channel the black rocks without knowing it. As if the rocks knew when he needed them most.

Eugene clicked his tongue, staring at the injured Andrew, who slowly tried to remove his foot from the black rock that had impaled through. He winced heavily. “Oof that’s got to hurt.” Eugene teased, not showing any hints of sympathy. Adira, Hector, and Edmund came over to the scene. Edmund placed a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. “Good job my boy. You really showed him.”

“Uh dad. I wasn’t the one who brought him down.” Edmund looks at Varian, sitting there looking dumbfounded. “Why look at you young alchemist. Taking a man down with one leg. He's a better fighter than I expected.” Eugene looks at Varian, wondering the same thing, “Dad. I don’t think he did. You were lucky the black rock came out when it did.”

“That’s the thing,” Varian said. “The black rocks should be gone. Why are they still here? The Moonstone was destroyed so shouldn’t they be too? Isn’t it weird how one sprouted out while I was in danger? It’s like the black rocks responded to my fear.” Eugene gazed at the young boy, “You don’t think....” His thoughts trailed off. Could Varian still have remnants of the power left in him?

______

Rapunzel had finally reached the top. Dragging the supplies up to where Varian sat. “Huh?” Rapunzel stared at the scene before her.Andrew was practically pinned on the ground while Adira and Hector stood watching his every move. Eugene, Edmund, and Varian, returned the confused looks back at her. “Rapunzel! What’s up?” Eugene bursted, trying to make it sound like everything was okay.

Rapunzel took notice of the black rocks. “The rocks are up here as well,” she muttered. She returned her attention to the boys, “Is everyone okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Varian gave a thumbs up. Relieved, Rapunzel smiled. Harsh groans could be heard from behind them. Cassandra and Lance had finally reached the top. Lance swipes his forehead, “Finally!” He laid back on the wagon. “Alright Varian. This is all you need to build that portal.” Cassandra pulled the wagon closer to him.

“Perfect!” Varian grabs the tools and the blueprints. Rapunzel picks up a hammer, “And we’ll help in whatever way we can.”

______

Matthews blasts the net away. Regaining his strength, he glows brighter than ever, angered by being restrained by a simple net. “They thought I was scary before. They haven’t seen scary!” Xavier throws another net, but Matthews does not let his guard down this time. He stops the net and disintegrates it. “No more of your tricks old man.” Matthews creates an orb of light in his hands. “Get ready to live through your worst nightmares Corona!” Matthews raises his hands above and spreads the orb around, covering Corona in a green force field.

______

Varian had almost finished constructing the portal. He was finishing up tightening a screw.

“A Varian you might want to hurry there.” Rapunzel tapped on his shoulder.

“What is that?” Varian asked. The force field was large and had even prevented the rain from falling through.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Clown spiders! CLOWN SPIDERS!” Lance screamed running around, though there were no clown spiders to be seen.

“I think Matthews created a spell that makes everyone see their worst nightmares.” Rapunzel concluded. Rapunzel looked out at her kingdom. The view from up the hill was frightening. Her whole kingdom had been destroyed and nothing was left. No. No. That was just her illusion. Her kingdom is fine. However, her mind had been poisoned. Andrew had appeared unharmed and sitting on the throne. “No, no, no. This can’t be real. This is not real. Andrew is right there on the ground. It’s not real. It’s just my mind.” Everyone had seemed to be living through their worst nightmares. Adira and Hector were fighting each other. Edmund was crying because he thought Eugene wasn’t with him even though he kept trying to tell him he’s right here. Eugene couldn’t see his dad or anyone else on the hill for that matter. “Rapunzel! Where are you?”

Varian had finished installing the lever, “Guys come on! Focus! I think the portal is ready!” Varian smiled but before he pulled the lever someone called his name.

“Varian.”

A female’s voice. A soft gentle one. It sounded familiar. He had heard it somewhere. In a dream. Varian’s eyebrows rose as he put it together, “Mom?” Varian looked across the grass and saw his mother. Alive and well. And right next to her was his dad, “Son.”

Varian watched, hypnotized by the sight of his parents. He got up. Varian started to walk. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he was walking just fine. His leg had miraculously been healed. Rapunzel was trying to shake the hallucinations away. She tried to look for her friends but they were all sucked into their hallucinations, “Varian! Now might be a good time to start the portal!” She looked at Varian, but saw that he was standing, staring off into the distance. Varian had been trapped as well.

_____

Varian could not believe this was real. This felt more like a dream than a nightmare. “Varian, come to us. Forget the portal. Forget Andrew. Forget alchemy and come with us. We’ll protect you. You don’t need to do anything.” Varian had longed to be with a mother for years. And his mother was standing right there. Both his parents were standing there.

“Varian! They’re not real! Eugene! Guys! Come on! You can fight it.” Rapunzel encouraged her friends.

“Rapunzel we’re trying. The fears cloud our minds. It makes it harder to see clearly!” Eugene exclaimed, still not being able to see anybody.

“Remember when I was trapped in Matthews’ dreamscape. He’s doing the same thing. None of what you’re seeing is real! I was able to escape it when I realized it was just all in my mind! You can control it!”

Eugene thought of Rapunzel more. He followed the sound of her voice, and there she was right in front of him, as beautiful as ever. “Sunshine! I can see you!” Eugene ran up to her and kissed her. “Hey I can see everybody! And everyone is still running around like a bunch of looneys. Okay I’ll go take care of them.” Eugene cupped his hands “LANCE! THEY’RE NOT REAL!”

Lance stopped running. “What? You blind?” Eugene sighed and phrased his hand right through the clown spider as if it was not really there. “Oh.” Lance laughed.

Varian was still stuck. “Son, there’s nothing to worry about. Why worry about leading them when you can live happily with us,” Quirin suggested.

“But...but my friends.” Varian stuttered.

“Your friends are not your family. We are.” His mother touched his shoulders. He started crying. Quirin joined in as well, “Your destiny is not having to save everyone. Your destiny is nothing. Your alchemy has never done much good to anyone. And the Moonstone was destroyed. There’s nothing left except for us. Just do nothing and live with us.”

Varian frowned. Why would his parents tell him he’s nothing? They would support him. His mother believed he had a right to the Moonstone and father supported his alchemical inventions. Told him to use those skills to lead the village. They both believed in him. Believed he had a destiny to follow. “No! You’re not real! You’re lying!” Varian pushed his parents away and saw his hand phased through.

“That’s it Varian!” Rapunzel shouted. Varian could hear her and faced her. He then looked back and could see through the nightmare. There was nothing except for the black rocks. They started to glow again, responding to Varian’s emotions. The alchemy ring on his finger started to glow. “Oh Varian, do you really think that ring means something?” His mother’s voice still rang in his head. “It was just for decoration. Alchemy and magic can’t be used together.”

“Stop it! Stop it!” Varian touched his head, trying to push the voices out. Was it all true? Was the ring just an accessory? He thought back to the dream with Demanitus. Demanitus was the one who led him to the ring in the first place. There had to be a reason. All these voices and thoughts in his head started to give him a headache.

_“Your destiny is nothing!”_

_“You create destruction no matter where you go!”_

_“Magic or alchemy, you just prove to be destructive and useless!”_ Alfred’s harsh words rang in his head. _“I fear the day he takes over Quirin’s role as village leader!”_

“Varian don’t listen to your fears!” Rapunzel desperately shouted, whilst trying to keep Adira and Hector from murdering each other.

Varian had had enough of it! “STOP!”

The black rocks multiplied and shone in Varian’s direction. His blue hairstripe glowed. Varian opened his eyes. The alchemy ring was still glowing. The ring was designed to confirm whether or not moon magic existed somewhere. And that moon magic still existed. Existed within Varian. The blue hairstripe never disappeared, even after the Moonstone disappeared. He always had it. Ever since birth. He didn’t need the stone. He just needed them awakened from inside. Varian touched the blue stripe. He smiled. “The ring did mean something! It’s a reminder of my destiny! To combine magic and alchemy together!” Varian pulled the lever and activated the portal.

He and everyone else ran behind it to avoid getting sucked in. Eugene helped Varian get up. Rapunzel dragged Hector and Adira away as well. Andrew was still fighting his fear. Matthews taking complete control. The hallucination of Matthews saw the portal and looked back at Andrew, “Well I’m not going in there. Bye!” And the hallucination disappeared. Andrew could see clearly the portal right in front of him, however running away from it was a problem. “No! NO!”

Andrew almost gets sucked in but grabs Varian. Varian grabs on to the edge of the machine. Gripping as tight as he could. Rapunzel grabs his legs, “We won’t let go!” Eugene, Lance and everyone else held onto each other, standing their ground. Matthews floated from behind the portal and shot the machine, causing it to malfunction.

“NOOOO!” Varian screamed. The portal was still working, but the speed of sucking things in was slowed down. Andrew was able to hold his ground a little easier. Varian let go of the machine and crashed into Rapunzel and the others. Andrew fell backwards on the grass. Matthews floated around the portal, not getting sucked in due to its slow speed. “Wow! Look at me still floating into your world!”

“Varian how do we fix the portal?” Rapunzel looked at Varian for help. They were in a tough situation. Varian had used all the supplies they had. And the tools have been either sucked into the portal or destroyed by the blast. Varian squints his eyes and sees the indestructible black rocks still stand. They were right next to the portal. “Uh Varian, your clothes are glowing,” Eugene stated disconcertingly. He pointed at him. Varian looked at his clothes and they were indeed glowing. He looked inside his cloak and saw bits and pieces of what used to be the Moonstone. Small bits were glowing. Varian’s hairstripe glowed once again. So did his ring. Varian knits his eyebrows downward. He knew what he had to do.

Varian got up. His leg still hurt but he could still limp. Rapunzel grabs Varian’s hand. “Whoa whoa wait! What are you doing?” She cried.

“Fulfilling my destiny! I’m going to use whatever powers I have left to fix the portal.”

“What but that could be dangerous! You could get killed!” Rapunzel held his hand tighter. After all the arguments, after all the differences, she still wanted him to be her friend. She didn’t want to lose him.

“Rapunzel, listen. All my life I wondered what I was meant to do. I thought I was an alchemist, but then I discovered my moon powers. Life’s filled with many opportunities and options of who I can be. I discovered there are bits and pieces in life that make who you are. _That_ creates your destiny. And Rapunzel this is it. It’s not just being the village leader or the Moonstone. It’s combining magic and alchemy to create a power unstoppable.”

Tears welled up in Rapunzel’s eyes. Varian went in and hugged her. “And you’re the one who taught me that.” Ruddiger cuddled with Varian. “Aww I love ya too bud. Hey, stay strong for me.” He placed his forehead to his.

Eugene joined in the hug, “And we’re proud of you buddy.” He ruffles his hair.

Rapunzel looks at him one last time, “Go get your destiny.”

Varian smiled and sneaked behind the portal. Varian took out some of the Moonstone pieces and placed them on the destroyed side of the machine. “This should connect it to the rocks.” Varian stood next to the lever. “Okay come on rocks. Do your thing. Help me out here.” The black rocks glowed. Varian laughed. “Ha! I did it!” Varian looked at Rapunzel and his friends one last time, “Thanks for never giving up on me.”

He grabbed the two black rocks on each side of him. The light of the moon shone down on him, phasing through the force field, giving him extra power. Varian screamed. The power surged through his body and the power connected to the remains of the Moonstone on the portal, powering it up. The portal started sucking things in faster. The pressure increased. So much so that Rapunzel and the others had to hold on the machine to keep themselves from flying in.

“It’s working!” Varian smiled. Truly, he felt free. Felt like he was where he truly belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen you have no idea how long I was waiting to write this part!!!! LOL  
> Like I was dying to get back to Moon/alchemist boi!!!


	16. Hero Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian stays behind to ensure Matthews and Andrew get sucked into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE FINALE!!!! Yup last chapter of this story!!! Thanks to those who stuck with me. I'm posting a day earlier than usual because I thought it would be weird to just post the epilogue a week away. So today is finale. Tomorrow is epilogue.  
> Okay the injuries in this chapter are not that descriptive but yea there are mentions of blood.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Varian’s eyes went pure white. The power of the moonlight blessed him with a strength to stay standing. The pressure of the portal became strong and inevitable to avoid. Rapunzel and Eugene held on to the machine from the opposite of the portal’s entrance. “Rapunzel!!” Eugene exclaimed. The portal created a loud windy noise making it hard to communicate. “We need to get somewhere safer!” Rapunzel knew he was right, however she wanted to stay by Varian’s side. Just watch him. Stay with him as he fulfills his destiny. Rapunzel remembered what happened last time Varian had gone deep into his powers. His trance still haunts her to this day. His pure dark eyes, the tears streaming down his face. It all brought back terrifying memories. If he got stuck, it would be difficult to break him out. Especially now with no Sundrop powers to keep the Moonstone in control. Rapunzel understood. Varian had to do this on his own. “Come on! Let’s go!”

The brotherhood, Cassandra, and Lance immediately ran further away from the portal, as long as they stayed opposite of the portal entrance, they should be safe. Eugene started to run and Rapunzel readied to run, taking one last look at Varian. The young black haired child stood in a Moonlight trance. Rapunzel watched, heartbroken by this possibly being the last moment she would see him. She smiled, proud that her friend had finally found his place. Memories to when he first took the Moonstone hit her,

_She held out her hand crying, “Please,”_

_“I have nothing left to lose, Princess.”_

Rapunzel’s eyes watered. Varian taking the Moonstone at first was an act of revenge and fear. Never had it occurred to either of them that this was leading Varian closer to his destiny.

_“That’s the thing, I’m not sure it’ll work. But it’s-it’s my only chance.”_

She remembered the crack in his voice as Varian cried out to her. He always seemed to know deep down this what he was meant to do. No matter how afraid he was, no matter what price he had to pay, he would stir up the confidence to fight. To do what he believes is right for him to do.

_“No one wants to help me anyway,”_

Rapunzel remembers that day vividly. The day he was willing to sacrifice his life to save his father. To fix his mistakes. He thought he was worthless but he’s not. In fact, ever since that day, Varian had shown exactly how worthy he is to possess the Moonstone.

_“I want to help you. That’s why we’re here. You don’t have to do this alone.”_

Rapunzel remembered when she grabbed Varian’s hand, reminding him he was not alone. That he didn’t have to face anything alone if he was willing to let them in. Rapunzel cried harder as images of a bright blue boy flashed to her mind. When she was stuck in the Sundrop incantation, Varian stood by her. He took the risk to save her. He held her hand. All these instances, through the pain. Through the fear. Through the revenge, was a young courageous alchemist who always helped. Who always did the right thing when the time had come. That’s who Varian is. Their friendship may have broken once before, but now it was stronger than ever before. She didn’t see him as just a friend, she saw him as a brother. A young brother who sometimes was difficult to deal with, but overall she loved anyway. They fought a lot on the road to the Dark Kingdom, throughout this chaos, but Varian was a friend worth finding for. Him taking the Moonstone made being his friend again more challenging, but in the end it brought them closer.

Rapunzel sucked in her chest and curled her lips, to form a half smile. She looked out to the field where Eugene stood and waited. Pascal pats Rapunzel’s cheek causing her to chuckle. Rapunzel ran up to join the rest of her friends.

_______

Andrew was losing his grip from the grass. “Well this has been fun but I bid you goodbye.” Matthews attempts to float away but his tail is grabbed by Andrew.

“NO! If I go down you are going with me!” Andrew grits his teeth. Matthews had trouble floating away from the fast sucking portal. He gazed at the boy who was still managing to keep the portal working. Matthews attempted to blast the portal once more. He throws a power orb at the portal but Varian retaliates. Shooting two rocks to defend the portal from being harmed. The orb is destroyed.

Matthews widens his eyes, “NO!”

Varian’s pure white eyes stared deadly at the demon, “You have no chance!”

Matthews tries to outrun the portal but gets sucked through rapidly. His screams echo until they fade away. Matthews was gone.

The portal was overheating. The power was overbearing but Varian will not give up. A large black rock shoots from the ground, hitting Andrew in the stomach, shooting him through the portal. Andrew was finally gone.

______

Andrew held his stomach, blood had spilled but luckily he was mildly injured. “MATTHEWS!” Andrew was now stuck in a portal, awaiting his fate.

______

The portal was beyond unstable.Stopping it had proved to be difficult when Varian tried letting go of the rocks. The single blue hairstripe disappeared. The rocks that Varian held on to vanished, as well as the other black rocks left on the earth. Varian no longer had the power. He fell on his knees, exhausted. The moonlight still shone, blessing him with a little shed of light in the darkness.

“I did it.” Varian breathed.

_____

Rapunzel and Eugene held hands tightly. Everyone had sought protection down in Old Corona. Rapunzel watched as the portal spiraled out of control. The strong blue glow of the black rocks had disappeared. “Sunshine.” Eugene alerted Rapunzel. From a distance, the black rocks on top of the hill had disappeared. Could it be? Have the powers of the Moon finally been destroyed? The small rocks on the grounds of Old Corona vanish. Rapunzel watched as the moon dust floated in midair.

 _What did this mean for Varian,_ she thought. _Was he okay?_ The ear-splitting noise of an explosion interrupted her thoughts, giving her a scare. She gasped for air when she looked atop of the hill. “Varian!” Rapunzel immediately ran up.

“Come on!” Eugene gestures to everyone to follow.

______

Rapunzel came to a stop before tripping over a broken piece of the machinery. The portal was nothing but bits and pieces now. Varian was nowhere to be found. “VARIAN!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she panted heavily. The horrifying thought of Varian being taken by the explosion, sunk her down to her knees. Rapunzel cried into her hands. Tears welled up in Eugene’s eyes, leading Edmund to offer comfort. Lance and Cassandra mourned as well. Cass had tears in her eyes as well. All of the people of Old Corona stood behind Varian’s mourning friends. Losing two leaders within the same day. One just beginning to take over the reigns. The villagers were at a loss. Both their leaders had fallen and the family was dead.

Ruddiger ran over to the larger pieces of the demolished portal. He sniffed around each piece, hoping to find his human still intact and alive. Ruddiger chatters when he smells a familiar scent. He runs a little further down the hill, and sees a couple of the large arcs of the portal on the opposite side of the field. He looks closer and sees a young child laying there. Ruddiger calls Rapunzel and the others. Eugene tugs her shoulders, “Sweetheart, I think Ruddiger has found something.” He said with a sigh of relief.

Rapunzel wiped the tears from her face. She and Eugene run over to that side of the hill and Rapunzel smiles with joy when she sees Varian. “Varian!” She joyfully cried. The boy was still unconscious and unresponsive. Ruddiger scurries down the hill. Rapunzel slid down the hill. A piece of metal was slanted, partially landed on Varian’s back. Dust and ashes were all over his face and sleeves. Ruddiger ran up to the boy. He sniffs him. He grabs his sleeve with his mouth, pulling him from under the metal that landed on him. Varian’s injured leg had bled through the wrapping around his ankle. And the alchemy ring on his finger had been burned to a crisp, leaving scars on his fingers.

The Brotherhood, villagers, and the rest of Rapunzel’s friends caught up to them. Ruddiger nudged on Varian’s chin, but there was no response. Rapunzel observed as the raccoon tried to wake Varian up. Ruddiger seemed to sense the boy was still alive. Hopefully he wasn’t wrong. Eugene walked up to Rapunzel, “Varian?”

Ruddiger licks Varian’s face. He licks it a couple more times and steps back a bit when Varian starts coughing out dust and breathes. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Ruddiger gleefully chattering. Varian coughs again, but manages a small smile. His arm unsteadily moved as he stroked his raccoon’s fur, “Hey bud,” Varian’s voice was shaky, but him speaking any word at all was all Rapunzel needed. She ran to him and hugged him. “Varian!”

Rapunzel hugged him. “Ow! Rapunzel!” Rapunzel realized she hugged him too tight and let him go.

“Oh sorry.” She dusted off some of the dirt off his shirt. She gazes at him, brushing his bangs from his face.

Eugene ruffles his hair, “Oh Varian you had me worried there.” He grabs the little alchemist in for a hug. And grabbing both of them for a great bear hug was Edmund. “Ah you did well my boy!”

Varian chuckled. He slid from under Edmund’s arm and came face to face with Cassandra. “You are one tough alchemist!”

“Heh. There’s no explosion I can’t handle.” Varian smirked. Cassandra shook her head, smiling.

“Whoa!” Before he knew it, Varian was raised up into the air by Adira and Hector.

“Give it up for the Leader of Old Corona!” Adira exclaimed.

The villagers standing in front of them cheered. Varian nervously laughed and waved as people cheered for him. He was not used to this kind of appreciation. Ruddiger climbed up Hector’s shoulder and onto Varian’s head, patting him. He then slid onto his lap. Varian could not stop smiling. His village had accepted him as leader. His friends stood by him and were proud of the man he was becoming. Truly this was a heroic moment for him, and one he had longed for so long.

Here he was, once a lonely outcast, now a heroic leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so again thanks for keeping up and reading this story! Reading each and every one of your comments makes me so happy and makes my day. I had fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.  
> More fanfics will come soon!


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds the spot where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end. end. lol   
> This story is now officially done.   
> Also this is short just a saying where everyone is right now in the kingdom.   
> Enjoy!

Varian stood tall. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. It had been a couple weeks since the attack of Old Corona. His village was thriving. The people followed the daily duties they’d be assigned and work got done a lot faster around the farm thanks to Varian’s new inventions. His leg though healed, left behind a scar. Fortunately for him, he could walk normally now. Yes. Old Corona was in good hands, and definitely doing much better since the rocks were gone and no longer terrorizing people out of their homes.   
“There you are!” Rapunzel’s voice could be heard in the distance. Varian returned a smile.   
“You know I’m still not used to you not having your blue stripe.” Rapunzel played with the spot of his hair that now was as natural as the rest of his hair.   
“Heh.” Varian laughed, although if he was being honest with himself, he kind of missed his blue stripe too. However its disappearance was a symbol. A symbol that a previous chapter of his life has ended and a new destiny awaits. Whatever that destiny maybe, Varian was ready to face it. A gentle breeze flowed through their hair.   
Rapunzel wore a crown on her head, now taking on more queenly duties. Eugene and Cassandra both were out in the fields sparring. They had both been offered the chance to fight with the guards. While Edmund decided to leave and go back to the Dark Kingdom, Adira and Hector stayed behind to help Varian in the village.   
Yes everyone was exactly where they belonged.   
“You going to be okay?” Rapunzel asked before heading back to the castle.   
Varian smiles, looking at her with the utmost confidence, “I’m going to be just fine.”


End file.
